Mobile Suit Gundam Revenge of Armor
by KHMDarkness
Summary: Re, orphaned at a young age, joined the Earth Federation in hopes to avange his parents. He quickly became the leader of his own squad, his pilot teacher with him. Now, they are dead, and Re has something which Zeon wants back. But, it's his weapon now...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_**Captured Beginning**_

"GET IN THERE!"

Two Zeon soldiers threw a boy inside a cell, a barrier of energy forming at the entrance of the cell. The boy had hit the wall and slid down it, sitting on the floor. He had a coat around him so that he couldn't use his arms, which were wrapped around his chest. by extra long sleeves. One of the guards grunted, standing at the side of the cell, keeping an eye on the boy, eyeing him from time to time. The boy looked up, giving a glare at the soldier.

"What? You like boys or something?"

The soldier didn't say anything, turning away. The boy's eyes were unnatural to him... the boy had blood red eyes with dark silver hair that would go down to his eyebrows, but was spiked up. He looked like he was 16, yet his appearance sent a shiver through the Zeon guard each time the boy would glare at him. He started when he heard foot steps coming towards them. He quickly straightened, watching a scientist in a white lab coat stop in front of the boy's cell, holding a clipboard in his hand. He peered in through the energy wall, then down to the clipboard as another person in a white coat came up to them. The first person in the coat spoke.

"Re Hoshi, age: 16. Sex: Male. Weight: 152 lbs. Parents: Unknown. DOB: Unknown-"

"Wait... his name. Doesn't that mean "Love Star" or "Romance Star" in English?"

They both began to chuckle to themselves, Re glaring at them through the energy gate. The second scientist stopped the first with a confused look on his face after a moment.

"You know his age, but not his date of birth?"

The first scientist shrugged at the second.

"His DOB was erased from the systems somehow. All he would give us about it was his age. Anyway..."

He looked down at the clip board once again.

"Race: White. Place of Birth: Earth..... huh?"

The fist scientist had an eyebrow raised, while the second gave him a strange look.

"He... he has piloting skills... ahem, Piloting Ability:.... A-advanced!? But... he's just a..."

"A boy, sir?"

The guard spoke up now, turning his head to the scientist, who both began to stare at him. He gulped, trying to remember all that he heard about him.

"Well, he was with the Earth Federation's Forces, leading a squad of other Mobile Suits. I have heard that he and his squad were ambushed by our troops. They say that Re... well, that he took down 12 of them with his rifle-"

The second scientist chuckled, crossing his arms.

"That's all good, but any soldier could have done tha-"

"Excuse me, but he did it by bashing his rifle into 12 of our Zakus and easily dodging the bullets, like he was... dancing through them. That was the best description I heard of it."

The scientists were silent, turning to Re, who was just grinning at them through the cell. The second scientist scowled, taking the clip board from the first. He began to write down a few things onto it, clearly thinking, then walked off without another word. The first quickly followed...

About an hour later, a group of soldiers walked past Re's cell. In the midst of them was another man, in his late 20s. He was bounded just like Re was, but had some wounds on him, barely able to walk. They stopped a few cells away, tossing the man in it and turning the energy gate on. Re watched them stop in front of his cell next, only moving his eyes. They turned off the gate, guns ready in case Re tried anything.

"Re Hoshi."

He glared up at them with his blood red eyes, seeing a couple of the soldiers shiver a bit from it. Two of them walked toward him and scooped him up from under his arms.

"It's time for interrogation..."

Re did not say a word, just let them take him to it...

After about another hour, Re was thrown back into his cell, hitting the back wall hard and falling to his side. His right eye was a deep purple and was swollen shut, while his lip was busted. His nose was bleeding, clearly broken. He glared up at the soldiers, walking away out of his sight. He slowly sat up, then moved the muscles in his face as much as possible. He grunted as a loud pop was heard, his nose going back in place from his muscles. He gave a sigh, closing his eyes as he thought to himself in silence. He knew that he would never tell the Zeon forces where his allys were, and he doubted the other man would, IF he was also with them... but...

_How the Hell can I get out of here...?_

He gave another sigh, getting on the cott/bed, sitting while he thought.... and remembered what happened... groaning a single name quietly as he did...

_***The other day...***_

"GET OUT OF THERE, RICHARD!!!"

Re grunted as he heard an explosion to his right.

"DAMN ZEON!!!"

He was inside a RGM-79, the piloet seat somewhat rusted from age. He wore jeans and a torn white shirt, a black leather jacket over his shoulders. He was inside a small building, a hole in one of the walls from the earlier explosion. He turned the suit as quickly as it could turn and fired into the dust cloud with his rifle. He saw some flying green metal in the air, then grinned, knowing he was hitting them. Then the return fire came. another 79 that was next to him was hit, exploding in a few seconds. Re growled, running his suit into cover.

"Damn these cheap suits!"

He slammed his fist into the arm of the chair he was in, hating how slow the suits felt to him.

"Just a few hits will make them explode! How are we supposed to win this war if we don't have the proper weapons!?"

He exhaled through his nose, turning his 79 out of the cover to shoot a few rounds, hitting more of the incoming Zakus, then went into cover again to reload. That was when an older man, in his late 30s, appeared on his monitor. He had soft blue eyes and blond hair that was combed back. Re started.

"R-Richard! Did you manage to escape!?"

Richard chuckled, closing his eyes. Re grunted as part of the wall he was hiding behind fell to the ground. He quickly began to fire back, shooting five shots, each one head shots. He grinned as he took cover again, letting the Zakus waste their ammo. He then noticed that he was out of bullets. He scowled from that, thinking of what else to do.

"I don't think we can have that stew you promised to make us..."

Re start another start, slowly turning to face him in his monitor.

"............. What are you..... talking about, Richard....? Of course we will. After we win-"

Richard shook his head, opening his eyes again to look at Re.

"No... there's no way we can win this, Re... listen... listen while I can still stay this..."

Re gulped, staring hard into the monitor, his face blank as Richard spoke.

"You are a good person, Re. Despite your scary glares and your attitude, you care for your troops and for other people. You just hide it so you won't have a chance of having it hurt you. That's because you had no parents-"

"Richard.... stop it...."

"-You hide your true self and feelings behind that scary image that everyone that did not understand you gave you. But you proved your loyalty to the Earth and rose through the ranks, becoming the leader of your own squad, at only the age of 16...-"

"Please.... stop it...."

"Re, you were the most enjoyable, if not the most stubborn, student I had to teach to piolet a Mobile Suit. I remember it like it was yesterday..., you were 12... I don't regret any choices I've made, Re. I-"

"STOP IT, RICHARD!!!"

Richard was quiet as he saw Re, looking down at the floor of his cockpit, his eyes covered by shadows, explosions going off in the background.

"You... you ARE coming back, Richard! We ARE winning this battle! We will destroy all of the Zakus here and take care of our wounded and dead! And when we are finished with that, I'll make my stew that everyone loves so mu-much for everyone... and.... and..."

A drop of water hit the floor... a tear... tears running down Re's face. Richard blinked in shock, then chuckled.

"My my, I have seen you do a lot of things, but NEVER cry..."

"Richard..."

"Listen, my student... don't ever change for the worse from this lose. In fact, grown stronger from it, and make sure this doesn't ever happen to another one of your friends ever again... can you make that promise for me, Re? As a last wish for a dead man?"

Re slowly looked up, his tears like waterfalls from his eyes.

"...... Y-yeah.... Richard.... I.... promise...."

Richard smiled at him, then gave a salute.

"Well... see you on the other side one day, _Lovey Star!_"

The monitor was suddenly filled with a bright yellow light.... then the signal was lost... the screen full of static. Re stared at it for a long moment.

"R-Richard....?"

He slowly reached out with his hand and touched the screen.

"Richard?"

His hand dropped as his body started to shake. Then, in a strong roar of sorrow and pain...

"**RICHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRDDDDDDD!!!!!"**

**"FREEZE!!!"**

A Zaku appeared to his side, Re's allies' suits on the ground... all dead... the person piloting the Zaku spoke through the suit as other Zakus started to enter the building.

"Give up now! Slowly get out of your cockpit with your hands raised!"

There was no reaction, Re's 79 completely still. The Zaku raised its machine gun at it.

"I SAID GET OUT NOW-"

He was interrupted by the 79's hand grabbing the Zaku's head, quickly lifting it up. The person began to scream, the arms of the Zaku trying to grab trying to get the grip off. Re moved the 79 forward, walking slowly. The other Zakus started to back up, a strange aura covering the 79. Inside it, Re was still shaking, tears streaming down his face. His voice came out of the suit so the other Zakus could hear him.

"You.... bastards..."

The parts in the 79's arm began to grind from the weight of the Zaku, but unnaturally stayed together.

"You killed... all of my friends... all of them... my squad... EVERYONE!!!"

The 79 then tossed the Zaku into the air and through the roof... and it kept going... while they were watching that, Re appeared in front of the nearest Zaku, then stabbed his rifle through the cockpit of it. Sparks began to engulf it as he pulled his gun out, boosting back as the Zaku exploded, catching the attention of the rest.

"Shoot him! Shoot him!!!"

They began to fire their machine guns at Re... he ducked his suit down and made the 79 dash as fast as it could toward the nearest one again, giving a blood lust roar, his eyes blood shot, connecting to his pupils. He bashed down with his rifle, crushing the chest and pilot. He then tackled it into another Zaku, pinning the two suits together. Re then dashed back, his thrusters red from the heat. He did so just as the crushed Zaku exploded, destroying the other one. Re turned to the rest, the eight of them. The right eye of the 79 was busted open, but instead of green, it was red now, the left eye brown from the red eye under the green glass. The Zakus began to back away as they reloaded. Re snarled in his seat, his knuckled white from the grip he had on them.

"None of you... are GETTING AWAY!!!!"

This time, he dashed toward the Zaku furthest away, hitting it hard with his rifle, like a slash with a sword, sending it flying through the wall. Re quickly spun his 79 around, dodging through the gunfire like it was air. He stabbed his rifle through the nearest one, through the head down to the cockpit, then pulled it out as he knocked it to the side.

"Six..."

He thrusted into the air, making the 79 do a front flip, and drop kicked the next Zaku, crushing it like paper, but also damaging the let of the 79.

"Five..."

He boosted to the side and threw his rifle into the furthest Zaku, into the cockpit. It made an explosion, while made half of the building fall, filling the air with a thick cloud of dust. Re gave a roar, burying the 79's hands into the cockpit of another Zaku, then picked it up over his head, the damaged leg groaning violently. He tossed it into another suit, both of then exploding.

"Three..."

He dashed through the cloud toward the last three, which were in a line, firing at him with their machine guns. The 79 dashed low to the ground as Re gave a blood lust roar, then jumped in the air, landing on the Zaku that was in the middle, crushing the chest of it with the 79's weight. While the last two Zakus began to turn around, Re quickly grabbed the arm of the Zaku he just defeated and swung hum around, hitting the last two, defeating them.....

Then silence... the only sound was Re panting and sweating, not able to cry any more... He leaned back in his seat as he heard the leg and arm of his 79 groan from damage as it stood up. He had his eyes closed, thinking about his lost friends...

"Richard..."

He gave a sigh, cried out.

"I.... need to get out of here..."

He looked down at his monitor and made the 79 walk out of the building... he then stopped the 79, baring his teeth.

"Son of a..."

He was surrounded by Zakus, over two dozen of them, a squad having rocket launchers pointed at him. Re roared through the intercom of his suit.

"Come and get me, Zeon!!! I swear I will kill each and every one of you for what you have d-"

He was interrupted... by a beam shooting down from the sky, blasting through the upper chest and up of his 79.... the cockpit and everything below it stayed together, and fell to the ground...

"No... no.... no!"

He tried to get the suit to move, but to no use... he was lucky just to be alive from that attack, but he wanted... no.... _needed_ to kill them.

"Damn it to HELL!!!"

He slammed his fists into the arms of his chair.

"What the Hell hit me, anyway!?"

As if to answer, the cockpit of his suit was turn open by a Zaku... in the back was something which made Re's eyes grow wide with shock...

Big Zam, all if it's beam weapons pointed at him, was standing near him, looking like a green demon... Re gulped, then closed his eyes, knowing one thing as the Zeon soldiers surrounded him, pointing their guns at him...

_We.... lost...._

**********

"Bah..."

Re layed down on the cot in his cell, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Damn it, Richard... you should have ran... not fight in an area where you have no chance..."

He rolled onto his side, silent down... all of his men were dead, the Earth Federation thinks that he is dead, too... but, right then, he needed to do one thing...

_I need to get out of here..._

_**Meanwhile...**_

In a room near the hanger of the building, five men stood around a table with some blue prints on it. One of the men, the leader of the area, spoke. He was very over weight and bald, having a mustache that looked like a 'V'. He had really dark skin and small eyes...

"O.k, when will this be done?! I have spent much money into this project for this."

A soldier at the table sighed, having long black hair and tanned skin.

"We are sorry, sir, but that battle the other day delayed us a small amount. They... well, they destroyed the parts that were being shipped here, along with half of the Mobile Suits guarding it..."

"Bah, excuses!"

The leader slammed his fist into the table, now yelling.

"I don't want any more excuses! I was results on the project! It will change the tides of this very war!"

"Now now, Escure, these things happen. The war isn't going anywhere, so just be patient."

The leader quickly turned around, his face red from anger.

"Who just said that!? Oh!"

He gave the quickest bow he could, his face suddenly pale when he saw who said that... it was none other then Char Aznable himself, grinning with a hand holding his helmet on his head.

"I did... now, this... _project..._the only reason why you would be like this is if it could impress me. I can't wait until it's done. But I am not here for that. You remember that boy who was the leader of the Earth's squad that took out 12 of our Zaku's nearly bare handed, having only an empty rifle?"

Escure straightened up, going over to the table, Char following him to it. He rolled up the blue prints and put them to the side. He then tapped the table, a monitor under it turning on. He traced his finger around, bringing up a file.

"Ah, you mean that kid, Re Hoshi... yes, we have him in the prison blocks right now. He was damn lucky to have done what he-"

Char waved his hand, interrupting Escure.

"Have you checked out the suit he was using? To see if it had some sort of enchantments on it?"

Escure nodded, bring up the file on it.

"Yes, it was just a normal RGM-79. It was actually starting to rust in some limbs, we were surprised that it even could still move!"

Char nodded, silent as Escure continued.

"It had no saber, only a rifle, which ran out of ammo. The limbs were damaged, the leg fell off while we were bringing it over here... he piloted the suit, though, like he would a gundam, almost... hmmm..."

Char began to think with Escure, looking at Re's file.

"This kid... he could be special, different... keep him in the cells here until I saw otherwise. He could be an Ace pilot for use one day..."

Escure gave Char a bow.

"Yes, sir."

In front of the table was a wall of windows... outside of that was the hanger, where the Zakus were kept. One whole side was dedicated to one thing, the project. All it was was the skelliton of a suit, but it already had dark red eyes...

_**End of Chapter One...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Great Escape!**_

Re was sitting on his cot, giving a large yawn. It had been a week since he was first brought to this... factory? He wasn't so sure, all he knew was that this base of operation was fully equipped for a large number of Zeon soldiers to live in, and to have a Zaku for each one, maybe even...

_Maybe that Big Zam is here, too..._

He gave another yawn, laying down on his cot. He began to shift a bit, scowling as he tried to move his arms, even a little

"Damn these jackets... I wish they would loosen them up a bit!"

He grew silent as he heard footsteps in an orderly fasion, knowing that it was a group of guards. He raised his eyebrows... something was off.... REALLY off... he looked through his cell... and saw the soldiers toss in what looked like another boy, 17 maybe, into the cell in front of him. Re moved his head to get a better look at the boy... then started.

The boy had long silver hair which stopped at his neck, while his eyes were pure silver, without any pupils, but still had the white part of the eye. He gave an aura of some-sort... a feeling of power... it was hard for Re to tell, but he knew this kid was special. He looked to the side of his cell, seeing the two scientists from before, holding another clip board.

_Well, looks like I'll get to hear about this boy._

The first scientist looked through each and every piece of paper on the board, looking at the new boy and back down to the papers. Finally, after five minutes, his arms went to his side, his face full of confusion.

"We... well.... there's no record of this boy.... not even of his blood type. No name... no age... nothing..."

The second scientist looked in awe at the first, then turned to the new boy.

"Boy, tell us your name."

Re raised an eyebrow, not at all liking the second's tone of voice, sounding like he thought he was better then him. Apparently the new boy didn't like it either.

"Tell me your's and I'll tell you mine."

"_Boy!-"_

A vain popped on the new boy's forehead. It was clear that calling him 'boy' like that pushed a button for him.

"-You best tell me your information if you know what's good for you!"

The boy chuckled, grinning at him.

"Meh, come back after you get that stick out of your ass."

"What!?"

"What? All you have to do is unclench and it's _sure_ to come out!"

The first scientist put a hand over his mouth, trying not to give any sign of laughing. Re tried to hold his own laughter in, too.

_Not a bad come back... I think I like this new kid._

The second turned to the first, glaring at him, then turned back to the new boy.

"Stop with your immature insults. It will serve you well if you just tell us your information."

The boy began to chuckle again, smirking.

"Old man, you wouldn't even believe any of the information I'd give you... as if I give it to you at all, fool."

The scientist glared at the boy, who seemed like he couldn't give a damn. He grunted and stormed off, the first quickly following.

"Hey, new kid!"

The new kid turned to Re, who gave a thumbs up in his jacket, the imprint of it on his sleeve at least. The kid gave a laugh, getting up and getting on his cot in his cell, laying down. Re also gave a laugh, stretching his back in the jacket.

"So... you mind if I ask what's your name?"

The new looked over to Re, who gave a shrug.

"If only you tell me your's."

Re also shrugged, standing his his cell so he could move a bit.

"Alright. I'm Re Hoshi, apart of the Earth Federation."

The new kid raised his eyebrows, looking down at him.

"Hmm.... found you already, I guess...."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing, never mind."

He sat up in his cot so he could properly look at Re.

"Well, Re. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He gave a grin, his eyes giving a strange glow.

"I'm Gera..."

_*****A week later...*****_

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?!?"

The second scientist was back in front of Gera's cell, yelling at three Zeon soldiers, all three of them looking nervous under their helmets.

"All you have to f****** do is interagate him, that's it! What's so DAMN hard about that!?"

The soldier on the far left spoke.

"W-well, sir...."

"YES!?"

He gave a start, then continued.

"E-each time we try to, the machine we use literally falls to pieces..."

The scientist belowed now, his face red.

"THEN USE YOUR DAMN FISTS! HIT HIM! DO _SOMETHING!!!_"

The soldiers looked at each other, silent for a moment.

"Well... we tried that, sir... and... well..."

The soldier in the middle raised his right hand, which was in a cast.

"When Joel hit him, every bone in his hand... well... broke!"

The scientist gave a growl, turning to Gera... who's arms were free. Gera just gave a large grin and gave a peace sign to him.  
" 'Allo!"

Re nearly fell out of his cot laughing from the way Gera said that. During the past week, they had talked a bit, getting to know each other.... though Gera would always avoid his own past, and made sure that, he in return, didn't ask about Re's. Re just figured that he just wanted to be polite and fair, not wanting to hear Re's story and then having to give his.

The scientist blinked at Gera, then roared at the soldiers.

"YOU BETTER GET IN THERE NOW AND FIX THOSE SLEEVES ON HIM NOW!!!!"

Then he stormed off, leaving the soldier scurrying to turn the cell's gate off and to fix Gera's sleeves. After the soldiers were gone, Re couldn't help but ask.

"Hey, Gera?"

"Yeah, Re?"

Gera had his foot against the wall, leaning his weight in it and popping his knee. Re gave a yawn, tired again.

"Why didn't you use that chance you had and escaped?"

Gera raised an eyebrow at Re, now popping his other knee.

"You know, you had your arms free, and you look like you could clearly fight your way out of here when they opened the cell and steal a Zaku... or something."

Gera gave a grin, jumping a little in his cell.

"Bah, it would have been more trouble then it would have been worth."

Re was quiet for a few moments... then...

"........... HUH?"

Gera chuckled as he twisted his chest area, popping his back, which was stiff from the jacket.

"It would have been a bigger bother then it would have been worth. Don't worry, there's a time and place for everything. And when the best chance comes... well... you'll know when it does..."

He then layed in his cot, crossing his legs. Re just gave him a strange look... just who was this guy? Being so confident about everything...

"Gera... you are a one of a kind guy..."

After a moment of silence, Re figured he would ask.

"So... got a girl waiting for ya?"

'Wh-wha!?"

Re looked over to Gera, who was beat red, making Re's eyes wide.

"Oh my God... are... are you... are you _shy, _Gera!?"

Gera looked up, trying to make himself stop blushing.

"I-I am _not!"_

Re began to laugh, stomping his foot a bit.

"I don't believe it! The new, cocky kid, is _shy_ when it comes to women!"

Gera rolled over on his side, hiding his face.

"Bah, shut up..."

Yet Re continued to laugh, slowly stopping. He couldn't think of a time when he laughed like this before... if he had, it would have been with Richard, his best friend. His heart sank a bit from the thought of never seeing him again, but he shook it off, turning back to Gera.

"So, if you do have a girl, what's her name?"

After a few moments of silence...

"Yuffie..."

"Yuffie?"

Re began to think... that wasn't really a normal name... and neither was Gera, either... maybe they were from anther country or something?

"So.... Yuffie. What's she like? She does have some big breasts or something?"

Gera started, glaring at Re, who busted out laughing again.

"What? No one here would blame you if your girlfriend had huge bags just for you!"

There were some snickering from the other men in the cells.

"Re, you suck...."

Re stomped his foot again, laughing and cracking him. After a moment, Gera spoke again.

"Well... she doesn't have "big utters" as you would put it... she's perfectly shaped. Beautiful black hair that goes down to her neck with soft brown eyes... she's not the tall, but small... a cute kind of small, but not TOO small. She's really caring and nice, though she has her own spunk..."

An older voice spoke from a cell close to their's.

"Sounds like you really like this girl. So, tell us, how long have you two been seeing each other, and why are you here now?"

Gera was silent, not blushing anymore as he stared blankly at the wall.

"It's.... complicated... REALLY complicated..."

Re gave him a confused look, but didn't say anything because of the expression on his face. His mind went to a female pilot that was in his squad before they were all destroyed. She had the longest blond hair he had ever seen, going down to the back of her knees with green eyes. He remembered Richard teasing him whenever he caught Re staring at her... and missed it...

"Well, Gera, I hope you get out of here soon to see her again."

Gera gave a small smile.

"Heh, thank Re. And I hope you find that woman with the long blond hair, too..."

_*****That Night...*****_

It was 11:59 at night, everyone had went to bed, the lights of the cell gates were on low so the prisoners could sleep. Off in another section of the building, a sink began to echo with drops of water. From time to time, a small hum of the pipes rushing water through them through the walls of the cells were heard, used for other parts of the factory and to cool the cell gate generators. Outside, a full moon shone brightly, faintly lighting the factory and the area with a pure white light. Re stirred gently in his sleep... Gera was sitting, cross legged on the floor with his eyes closed. His fingers where moving in his sleeves, his mind filling the area... feeling the moon...

At 12 exactly, he acted... his eyes shot open. He quickly stood up, then stucked in some air as he pushed out with his arms. He easily ripped thr sleeves off, showing silver metal where his arms were supposed to be. He began to suck air and and out, taking deeper and deeper breathes each time, holding his arms out to his sides. He quickly made fists with his hands. The pipes in the walls around his cell burst and soaked through the wall, then looked like as if it floated over to him and covered his arms. Gera gave a grin, bending his right arm in front of him, then made a slash down with it. The water shot out like a whip, cutting the gate in two, watter getting in the generators, shorting them out.

Re jumped awake from the noise, blinkly tiredly around.

"Huh...? Wha's goin' 'n"

He saw Gera with the water around his arms in the hallway. He blinked tiredly, then rubbed his eyes.

"Bah... I'm so tired, I'm seeing things..."

"You're not seeing things, Re Hoshi..."

Gera whipped his arms out, making the water whip out with him to destroy the sides of the cell gate. The energy slowly faded from Re's view, making him stand up from his cot.

"Wh-wha.... h-how...?"

Gera smirked at Re as he lifted his arm and sliced down, cutting his arms free.

"Like I said, there's a time and place for everything."

Re gave a sigh of relief, moving his arms and shoulders again, stiff from not moving for so long. As he did that, Gera set free the other eight prisoners, one of them the man in his late 20s which came in a day after Re did. Gera stood in front of them all, the water still coating his arms.

"Alright people! If you want to get out of here, you got to follow my orders. After we are out of here, you can go where ever you want to, or stay in a group, your choice. Is everyone agreed to this?"

The prisoners looked at each other, then all gave some sort of nod. Gera smiled at them.  
"Good, now-"

"HEY!"

Gera quickly turned around and held out his arm, a stream of water shooting out... and stabbed through the head of a Zeon soldier, his finger an inch away from the alarm switch on the wall. Re's eyes were wide, and also of relief. He knew that Gera had planned an escape, but not the Zeon soldier.

Then what Gera did next shocked him a bit. He went over to the body, hanging limp, dead, and pulled the water out, grabbing the jacket of the soldier. For a moment, there was silence, then Gera tossed the body into the cell next to him like it weighted nothing.

"Alright, here's the plan. I will lead you all to the Conference Room, which leads to the Hanger with the Zakus. Those that don't know how to operate a Zaku and ride with one who does. But, in the Conference Room, we will take a quick break, if possible. While you are rest and thinking on how to get to the Zakus, or which Zaku you want, I will leave you for a VERY short time. I will be back, of course! I just want my things back."

Again, the prisoners nodded in agreement, while Re stared at Gera.... just what WAS he? A natural leader, having some sort of power, and... did he read the mind of the dead soldier? Of his past?

He shook his head and followed with the rest, staying behind Gera, who seemed like he had done this countless times. They rushed through the hall ways, staying as quiet as possible, but moving as fast as possible at the same time. They had encounter only a few soldiers, the first was send flying into the wall behind him, knocked out. The next one had his head chopped off by the water coating Gera's arms. The last one shocked Re the most, the display of it gruesome. Gera had killed the soldier, then ripped the chest open, showing all the insides, which he made a strange symbol of. The top half looked like a cross, but with arrows at the ends, while the bottom half was the top part of a heart, but upside down.. Re was just glad that Gera had killed the soldier first rather then letting him suffer.

His explaination of this was "It's going to be the symbol Zeon is going to fear now... after all, it IS my symbol..."

After about another ten minutes, they all arrived at the Conference Room, a hologram table in the middle of it with plans on it. The glass wall clearly shown them the Zakus in storage, reach one with it's own weapon hanging above it, each weapon fully loaded and each Zaku in perfect condition.

As everyone filled the room, Gera gave a sigh, the water that covered his arms splashing to the ground.

"O.k, I'll be right back."

He rushed out of the room through another door. Re was right behind him, staying as silent as he could. He saw Gera run through the hallways like he knew exactly where to go, like he had been here before. Re stopped at a couner, seeing Gera in a fist fight with a Zeon soldier...

Gera easily danced through the punches the soldier was throwing. Through an opening, Gera reached out with his right arm and grabbed the soldier's throat, holding him up by it. For a moment, the soldier grunted and gaged, trying to breathe... Re's eyes grew wide as he saw Gera's arms, which were made of metal! Metal, silver arms! He gulped as he saw Gera hold his left hand close to his heart, eyes closed.

"Don't worry... it will be painless, and you will go to Heavon.... I promise..."

He twisted his right hand, easily snapping the soldier's neck, his body going limp. Gera let the body go, hitting the floor sickly.

"God, I hate killing..."

He sighed and went into a room to his side, Re coming closer to see.... inside the room was an armory, full of guns, rocket launchers, grenades, almost anything you could imagine! Yet Gera ignored them all, going to a strange sword in a sheath. The sword's hand was large, in the shape of a silver heart, the top of the heart having the blade coming out of it, which wasn't visible. There was a keychain coming out of it, having the same symbol which he made out of the soldier's insides. Gera picked up the sword with a smile on his face.

"Ahh, here's my Keyblade... wished I could had summoned it to me, but that would have freaked the others out even more..."

He pulled out the sword, the blade now visible. The blade's sides were very wide, about a foot wide, with runes on it. The blade was about three feet long, the edge of it silver. It looked like it would have been very heavy, but Gera spun it around his fingers like it weighted nothing, then tossed it in the air. He held out the sheath, the sword falling into it perfectly. He placed the sheath on his side, which stayed by itself. As soon as it did, a silver coat began to form around him, boots that went up to his shins, cotton jeans, and a plain shirt, all of them silver. The coat had a chain going across the chest of it.

Gera smiled, then...

"I know you're there.... Re....."

_**End of Chapter Two...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Project Night**_

"You can come on out..... Re....."

Re gave a start, actually giving a gulp. He stood in front of the door, glaring at Gera as he turned to him, smiling with his silver eyes. After what seemed like hours, Re finally spoke.

"........ Who are you?"

Gera placed a hand on the top of the handle of his sword, still smiling to Re.

"I told you already, I'm Gera-"

"DON'T TOY WITH ME!!!"

Re kept his blood red eyes glaring on Gera, his fists tight.

"You aren't normal, I bet you could have escaped, even if the whole factory was on alert... Hell, I bet you could even destroy this place! You have metal arms... able to control water like it was natural to you... So, it's not who are you, but WHAT are you is the right question I should be asking you!"

Gera raised his eyebrows, glaring back at Re, his unnatural red eyes not fazing him.

".... Well..... guess I should-"

The factory suddenly have a violent shake, nearly making Re fall down, while Gera barely noticed it. He looked up, then closed his eyes.

"Hmm, looks like the others either got impatient, or a soldier saw them and was heading for the alarm..."

He started to walked toward the door, Re swung his arm to his side, glaring at Gera.

"Hold it! You're not-"

He started, eyes wide.... as Gera appeared behind him, his left knee bent while his right was straight out, as if he just jumped from a high place. He planted his feet on the ground, his boots making an echo in the empty hallway. He gave a small smile, his hands to his side as he whispered to Re...

"I am Gera, God of Twilight and Dawn and Leader of the Nobodies..."

Re quickly turned around... to see no one... there was no sight of Gera... he had just...

"Vanished....?"

"HEY, YOU! HOLD IT!!!"

He turned to his right, seeing a couple of Zeon soldiers coming out of a room holding rifles. Re scowled, turning and running away. He turned the corner just in time as the bullets were shot. He dashed down, running as fast as he could back to the hanger. Luckily, he was faster then the soldiers, so he gained a good distance from them... until two came out in front of him, ready to fire. Re slid to a halt, eyes wide.

_Oh, shit!!!_

Then, just as suddenly as they appeared, they began to float in the air, then was sent flying, hitting a large group of soldiers that was behind Re. Gera's voice echoed in Re's head.

_"Go! Get to the hanger and escape!"_

"G-Gera?"

_"Just go! I promise, we will meet again. Now... GO!!!_

Re just nodded, starting to run again. Soon, he reached the hanger and saw the glass wall was blown apart, glass everywhere. Out in the hanger, he saw a huge hole in the wall, leading outside. It was obviously made from one of the prisoners.

"Perfect."

He dashed through the broken glass wall and headed for the nearest Zaku, but then slowly stopped. He felt like there was a huge heavy blanket trying to cover his senses, trying to gain his attention. He turned his head to his upper right... and saw it.

It looked like a black gundam, but the body was covered with what looked like an old brown cloak, hiding the body. The head was what convinced Re that it was a gundam, looking exactly like one. The eyes were red, giving a deadly feeling to it.... and it felt like to him that it was glaring down on top of him... reminding him of his own glare. He stared up at it in awe...

"What.... gundam is that...?"

"STOP HIM!!!"

"Aww, give me a break..."

Re dashed toward the gundam, trying to dodge through the bullets fired at him. He got behind the right leg of the gundam, climbing up the ladder that was next to it. The leg had made a good shield from the bullets and bought enough time to reach the top. He got on his stomach and crawled across the platform so the bullets had a less chance of hitting him. He got to the entrance of the cockpit... and saw no way of opening it.

"SHOOT, SHOOT DAMN IT! I DON'T WANT THAT FILFTHY FEDERATION SOLDIER TO EVEN TOUCH MY PROJECT NIGHT!!!"

One of the soldiers turned to the voice, and saw Escure, a vain popping on his forehead.

"Don't worry, sir! The cockpit hasn't opened for anyone! He's trapped up there!"

"Are you so sure, soldier...?"

Char stood next to Escure, watching the guns fire at Re. The soldier gave a quick salute when he saw him.

"Yes, sir! We even tried to force it open, but it just won't ever since we finished the inside cockpit."

Re covered his head, glaring down at the soldiers firing at him.

"Damn it... don't get my attention and then lead me to a dead end... I'm screwed up here!"

He turned his head toward the head of the gundam, still looking like it was looking down at him. He glared into the eyes of it... as the gundam glared down into his. There he was, glaring into the gundam's eyes as the bullets came dangerously close.

The rush of air made Re jump a bit. He looked down... and saw the cockpit door start to move. It moved forward, then slid up... revealing the inside of it. All he saw was a chair inside. Re blinked, then jumped against as a bullet flew by an inch from his head.

"Well, only place to go!"

He rushed inside, covering his head. As soon as he was inside, the door quickly closed, shielding him from the bullets...

Char frown, his eyes narrowing under his helmet.

"What's happening up there..."

Some of the soldiers rushed over to the ladder, climbing up it while the rest continued their barrage of bullets... others began to jump into Zakus, to get Re and to go after the other prisoners...

Re sat down on the chair, looking around inside the cockpit.

"What the... what type of controls does this gundam HAVE!?"

There were monitors around him, looking brand new and slick. On the chair was only two metal orbs, about twice the size of a man's fist. The orbs were inside the arms of the chair, only the top two thirds showing... that was it. No petals, no gears, no switches... nothing else...

"O.k... well.... guess the only way to figure out the controls is to turn this on and try... well... anything out..."

He nodded, looking around.

"O.k..."

He placed his hands on the orbs in the arms of the chair, seeing if they moved... they didn't...

"Well, I'm screwed!"

Wires suddenly began to faintly glow a deep grey on the balls, making Re recoil his hands from them. Five indentions formed on the balls, looking like someone was supposed to place their finger tips in them. Re stared at them for a minute, then at his hands.

"....................... Ahhh, screw it!"

He grabbed the orbs in his hands, his fingers going in the intentions. The wire began to glow a right blue, the wires going through the chair. Re felt his eye lids getting strangely heavy. He tried to fight it, but couldn't as his eyes shut...

Escure was bitting the nail on his thumb, nervous about the gundam's safety. Char had his arms crossed, watching as the soldiers were on the ramp in front of the gundam. One radioed down to the others.

"Sir, there is no sign of him."

Escure looked around, then his eyes grew wide.  
"HE'S INSIDE PROJECT NIGHT, YOU IMBECILES!!!"

The gundam's eyes turned on, the sound of it gaining the soldier's attention... As for Re...

_Ugh.... where... am I...?_

He opened his eyes... something seemed different.... it seemed like to him that he was standing tall over a ramp... a ramp with soldiers on it?

_Huh?  
_He would blink... but couldn't, not feeling the human urge to blink. In his vision, he saw the lock on locking on to each soldier, ten of them the lock on was red. The status of the suit was on the bottom left of his eye, while a radar was on the bottom right, small dots for soldiers, medium for regular suits.

The soldiers began to run across the ramp and slide down the ladder, trying to get away... but... why? Re raised his right arm to rub his head... then stopped... it wasn't his arm! Shock began to fill him and it began to hit him.

_I-I'm controlling the suit!? I.... I'm.... in the eyes of the gundam...?_

Stumbled to his left, feeling something hard hit him without warning. A Zaku had fired a rocket launcher at him, hitting him on his right shoulder... no... the gundam's shoulder? Re wasn't sure anymore. He quickly regained his balance, the ramp falling to the ground, crashing as he did. He turned to the Zaku, then to his shoulder... not even the cloak was scratched!

_This gundam has some armor on it..._

Re began to quickly think of the best way to defeat the Zaku when five lock ons appeared on each knee and elbow, including the neck, red. Something was telling him to point his right had out, so he did. The gundam's arm was black, except for the hand, which was grey, holes at the tip of each finger and thumb. On the forearm was a pad, which Re had no clue was... Hell, he knew nothing about this suit! But, next thing he knew, five lasers shot out of each hole on his fingers, easily going through each of the lock ons, which were still on the joints and neck, of the Zaku, the body falling to the ground with a loud thump. The soldier inside quickly got out in fear that it would blow up.

Escure was gaping and shaking, falling to his knees in sight of his project used against Zeon.

"No.... my Project Night..."

Char scowled, glaring at Escure.

"Don't you have a self destruct sequence or switch you can use when a situation like this occurs?"

Escure shook his head, his arms at his side.

"N-no... I.... I...."

"Was being foolish. Expect a demotion for this, a new weapon in enemy hands... all because you didn't want a chance of your new toy being blown up."

Escure looked down at the ground, saying nothing, Re turned and looked down... and saw Char.... he was shocked, the Leader of Zeon here himself! He could right then kill him, end this war...

Char shook his head, bringing a radio to his mouth.

"Big Zam, take fire."

Re started, then was sent flying through a wall, tumbling outside and stopping on his stomach... or the gundam's stomach? He wasn't sure anymore...

He slowly stood to his feet, shaking his head with his head on top of it.

_Ow... o.k, guess I also feel the damage the gundam takes... well, makes since... in a way..._

He looked up... then started. He saw The familiar giant, Big Zam, in front of him on the other side of the building, the single eye locked on to him. The thrusters on it blasted on, lifting it up and began to fly toward him. Re stumbled back, the boosters on the gundam turning on, letting him dash backward quickly. The Big Zam landed on the ground, which cracked and let the feet of it dig deep into it. It began to walk toward him, taking a step at a time. Re gave a gulp, his mind racing. What was he to do? He only knew one weapon on the gundam, the rest, if any more, are a mystery to him...

_Aww, screw it!_

He pointed his fingers at Big Zam, ten lock ons forming on it, all red. In a second, ten strong beams shot out, hitting Zam and making it stop. Re looked to see if it did anything... ten deep holes, the insides of them red with melted metal rushing out of them, were seen, the Big Zam not moving. Re kept his glare on it, but had to ask.

_..... Did it work?_

To answer him, Big Zam gave a step forward again, launching missiles from somewhere on its back. Re scowled (if he could), and dashed back again. He flipped over and kicked the ground, launching himself into the air... and flew! He actually flew, dodging the missiles like nothing.

_Ha! The mobility of this gundam... it's..._

He front flipped, landing on top of Big Zam before it could do anything else.

_Incredible!!!_

His eyes suddenly saw a green line go past his vision, everything that was touched by it scanned. He could actually see inside of it, seeing two pilots and a commander inside.

_Hmm, no wonder it's not that fast with attacking..._

Something then rushed into his mind... a new weapon? An attack? He didn't know, but knew it was good for him. He turned it on... two sabers rushed out of his forearms, both of them three feet long (in a gundam's point of view).

_Dual Sabers.... nice!_

He reached back his arms and stabbed down into Big Zam, the sabers going deep into it. It slowly began to spark, but did not explode. More missiles shot from its back, making Re dash back. boosting from side to side like it was nothing. To him, he felt so powerful... he was actually smiling in the cockpit!

Another thing rushed into his mind, along with a few words. Re landed on the ground, his voice echoing everywhere in the area.

_"I hold in my hand the power which lights up storms!_

_Its power can surpass even the heat of the sun!-"_

The right hand seemed to spread open, blue electricity rushing around it.

_"-It blasts a path for me, and destroys my enemies, without mercy!_

_It blinds the Night Sky with its power!"_

His hand began to shine brightly, filling the night sky with it's light.

_"Here I go!"_

He dashed forward and toward the body of Big Zam, his right hand sparking, as if lightning was shooting from it.

_"Lightning Grasp!!!"_

He planted his hand on the top of Big Zam. As soon as it touched, the top half of Zam turned pure white from heat. After a moment of the top starting to melt, a blast shot out from his palm, wider then Big Zam, engulfing it. Then a bright light blinded everything, filling the night sky. A lightning bolt could been faintly seen coming down on top of the light.

Every soldier had to cover their eyes to protect their eyes from the light. When it faded, they all saw the black gundam, his body show because the cloak was behind its arms... the gundam's body looked like a Psycho Class, but the cockpit door had a purple diamond covering it, and did not have the bulky design, more sleek. The arms had thick metal all around them, holes on top of the pads on the forearms and a slit opening at the end of it for his sabers. The legs were also slick, but were thick and strong. There were thrusters all over the back, arms, and legs of the gundam.

Escure was gasping and shaking, seeing his project used against him like this. The gundam suddenly began to go up in the air, then stopped about 100 feet from the ground. It glared down at Char, the red eyes shining brightly. Re's voices echoed again in the area, interfere with every radio and speaker there.

_"I going to bend and break you, Char! I will break this Zeon Force you have and end the violence and control you have on the colonies! I swear I will, even if I have to do it alone!"_

With that, he flew higher... and away, going faster then any Zeon aircraft....

_**End of Chapter Three...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Naming and Exploring**_

The gundam was a blur, flying through the sky. After an hour, Re decided to land and to collect his wits on everything that happened... he looked to his left and saw a large plain of grass, perfectly flat for miles. He shrugged, figuring no one was out there. He quickly landed... and stood there.

_Ummm.... o.k.... how... do I get out?_

As if to answer again, it seemed like the gundam's eyes were beginning to close... as Re's own eyes opened. He blinked, looking inside the cockpit. The monitors were on, reminding him of being in a regular mobile suit. But he knew better... this gundam was so much more then a regular suit, more then just a regular gundam, even.

He slowly stood up and strentched, then flitched, finding his arms sore.

"Ow... what the...?"

He turned to the seat, and saw a seat belt which was designed to hold the body into the seat snugly, which he neglected to use the first sat down in the chair. It took him a moment to understand, but then he did.

_Guess I need to wear that next time... so that my arms won't be the only thing holding me in place..._

He turned to the door of the cockpit, placing a hand on it.

"O.k... how does this open...?"

He looked around the door, feeling around to see if he could find a switch. He pressed his body weight against it, sighing, when it went forward, nearly making Re fall. A rush of air was heared as the door slid up, revealing the plains to him, also showing that the gundam had knelt down while Re stopped piloting it. He slowly jumped down to the ground... then flopped down on the grass, smiling and sighing.

"FINALLY! I'm out of that damned cell!"

He began to laugh, putting his hands behind his head and crossing his legs.

"I also destroyed that Big Zam, and I know where a major base of operation is for Zeon!"

He glance up at the gundam which was now his, smiling.

"And it's thanks to this gundam that the Big Zam is gone... well, one of them..... but...."

He frowned, his mind on Gera now... the way he killed the soldiers, how calm he was the whole time... the symbols he had made...

_Just who was he?_

He remembered Gera suddenly appearing behind him and whispering to him "I am the God of Twilight and Dawn..." Could he really be a god? He had proven that he could do unnatural things as if they were common to everyone...

Re gave a yawn, rolling on his side to get comfortable on the grass. The grass felt like a soft bed to him, cool and safe... something which he hadn't felt in a long while...

_Well, he said we would meet again... I guess I will get my answers when we do..._

He looked up at the gundam again, thinking again.

"I guess I should give you a name, huh? Hmmm..."

He continued to think, the gundam's head camouflaging in the night sky almost perfectly. He remember that the commander, Escure, had called the gundam "Project Night." Why? Was this gundam going to be used for sneak attacks? During the night, while it was dark? Re gave a smile again.

"I think I found the perfect name... simple, yet it matches you..."

Once again, it seemed like the gundam was looking down on him, even though the eyes weren't on.

"Your name... will be the Night Gundam."

Some of the gundam's cloak fell on Re, but, instead of it covering him, it acted like a blanket. Re blinked in confusion, looking up at Night, which seemed like a caring shelter...

_...... Is it........... possible.........?_

He shrugged, figuring it was just him and him being so tired, and snuggled under the cloak which blocked the cold night air, and fell into a comfortable sleep...

*

*

*

Re stirred, slowly opening his eyes. The sun was fairly high in the sky, the light reflecting off of the gew on the grass, making the plains have a beautiful faint glow. He rolled out of the cloak got up and stretched, popping his back and yawning, then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Wow, I needed that sleep..."

He looked up at Night, who was still knelt down above him. Re gave a smile once again. To him, it felt like one part of his life has ended, but a new one is beginning. He quickly climbed up to the cockpit, which opened as soon as he was close, and sat in the seat. As the door closed, the orbs began to glow, showing the indentions again. Now that Re knew what to expect, he quickly put his seat belt on, grabbed the orbs, and let himself slip into control... in a few seconds, his sight was Night's again.

_Alright, let's see what weapons this gundam... Night, I mean, has...._

He looked around on Night's body...

_Sabers, Laser on the finger tips... that's actually really cool, laser finger tips..._

He chuckled to himself, sounding like a kid getting a new toy from the toy store.

_Lasers, sabers, that... well, guess that was Night's Ultimate Attack or something... what else...?_

He let his mind roam around, seeing if anything else comes up like in the fight... and something did. What looked like two pods came up from Night's shoulders and shot out two laser balls, each one the size of a van. They hit the ground, exploding and catching some of the grass on fire.

_Ahh, shit!_

Night quickly went over and stomped out the fires. He gave a sigh as he watched the last of the fires die out.

_O.k... lasers ball... things... or were they plasma shots or something?_

He began to think... they way they exploded were like plasma... had caught the grass on fire like plasma would...

_What the Hell. Might was well call they plasma shots. That sounds better the "laser balls" anyway...._

He let his mind roam again, another weapon came to his mind.

_Missiles?_

He looked at Night's forearms, seeing holes in them.

_There's no way missiles can fit in there... right?_

He held his arm to his chest, pointing the holes straight out. As he triggered the weapon, dozens upon dozens of missiles shot out of the holes, going straight down to the ground and blowing up, going farther and farther away from him until he pulled his arm away, his eyes wide.

_Whoa.... o.k, that's impressive... heh, like nothing else is on Night. O.k, missiles capable of homing in on enemies... plasma shots... lasers... sabers...._

He let his mind wonder once again... this time, nothing came up.

_Guess that is o.k. I mean, if there more, I will learn about them in time. Now..._

There was a loud rumbling sound coming from the cockpit.

_Let's find a town or something so I can get some freaking food! I hadn't had a decent meal ever since I was sent to that factory!_

Night's radar began to detect a large group of living organisms toward the west, so he began to dash that way. Pretty soon, the grass lands turned into a waste land, catases and thurnbushes everywhere.

_... Well... out in the old west..._

He grinned, remembering they were heading west, and everything was looking like the Old West.

_Kind of ironic... oh well, as long as I can get something to eat and to have Night checked out. I really do need to know if he needs anything, like ammo, or energy..._

After about an hour of dashing forward with his boosters, a town began to come into view. Re zoomed in on it, and saw that it was indeed looked like an old western town, wooden houses and such. But, instead of horses, there were Mobile Suits. The town was probably a mile wide and long, the Mobile suits walking through what looked like special roads built for them... built only for Zakus, as for those were the only type he saw, except for a small group, which were kneeling down near a rather large building.

_Hmm... guess that's where people meet up or something..._

He was then stopped by an explosion in front of him. He looked around, and saw three Doms circle him, then stopped in a triangle, pointing machine guns at him. A man's voice was heard through one of them.

"If you are here just for travel, then show us your weapons so we know you don't mean harm. If you're here to attack us... well..."

"I get it, I get it..."

Re sighed, opening his arms and showing Night's body. There was a long silence as the soldiers soon realized that he was piloting a gundam.

_This... might not have been the greatest of ideas..._

He grunted, remember how he also _stole _the gundam from Zeon!

_Well... looks like I'm a dumbass when I'm hungry..._

He looked from reach of the Doms, scanning them like he did Big Zam. The scan shown him every weak point on each suit, what weapons each on had equipped, and even let him see the pilot inside, as if the eyes had an x-ray vision to look past the armor.

"Alright, you're free to go."

"Eh?"

Re turned to the one that spoke.

"You heard me right. You can go in town, but don't use your thrusters and stay in the correct zones for safety."

Re was surprised... then thought about it.

_Maybe.... maybe Char doesn't want anyone to know that someone so easily stole a secret gundam they were working on... works for me._

"Alright sir, thank you. Do you mind if I used my thrusters to get there? It's still about a mile away."

The Dom gave a nod.

"You can. I hope we don't have to talk like this again, but not under circumstances like this..."

Re raised his eyebrows in his cockpit... a friendly Zeon soldier, doing his job justly... it was rare these days, but so good to see.

"Alright..."

He dashed past them and continued to town. As he got closer, he zoomed in on the town again. He saw soldiers walking around with various guns on their back, but they didn't seem to bother the residents. In fact, a soldier had bent down and started to play with a group of kids. Re was silent, thinking... all of the soldiers he had seen were so much different then the ones here... the ones of his past...

He closed his eyes, trying not to remember... he hated those memories... they always made his blood boil from hatred. Night stopped at the edge of town and started to walk. Some of the Zakus eyed him, Night glaring right back at them. Re reasoned it was because of the way he was walking, seemingly human, unlike most other suits. That, or because he was in a gundam. He didn't much care, as long as they didn't attack him. He walked the path over to where the different suits were, one of which made his laugh. It looked like it belonged on a Hot Sauce bottle, a Mexican Suit which had two large mini guns on its arms, without any ammo for safety reason. It had a colorful top on. It even had the mustache!

_Pfff...well, tastes different in other places, I guess..._

He knelt Night by the building and returned his senses, which was the best way he could put it, and stood in the cockpit, then stopped.

"Oh, shit..."

He looked down at what he was wearing. He was still wearing his prisoner clothing! If a Zeon soldier saw him in this, he could be arrested as an escaped prisoner of war! Then they would take away Night and give it to a Zeon soldier... he thought of the destruction it could do to the Earth Federation.

"Shit, shit, SHIT.... what am I going to do!?"

Something covered his head from above. He started and tore off what covered his head... and realized that it was a cloak, looking exactly like the one on Night, but his size. It would cover his body and everything.

"Umm..."

He looked up and around in the cockpit, the impossibility of it.... becoming more and more.... possible... His thoughts were interrupted by his stomach growling, hurting a bit. He quickly put the cloak on, the cockpit door opening. Before he left...

"Thank you... Night..."

He jumped out and landed on the ground. He blinked, feeling a wind of heat and sand hit him.

"Whoa..."

_The cockpit must be air conditioned or something..._

He gave a small grin.

_Awesome..._

He chuckled to himself as he looked up at the building. It was a Saloon, that was clear with the roar of people inside. He shrugged, knowing they served food, and went in, the door was exactly like the doors of the old western Saloons. Inside he saw dozens of tables, most of them full with people drinking, eating, and having fun. Some of the tables had women waitresses at them, flirting with the men. Re shook his head and went to an empty table, picking up a menu. He opened it and began to read, his stomach growling loudly again. He gave a quiet groan, holding his stomach. He heard someone walk over to him, then heard a familiar woman's voice.

"Does anything on the menu interest you, sir?"

Re placed the menu down, giving a heavy sigh.

"Don't know if I can afford anything... I don't have any money..."

He looked up at the woman.... and gave a gasp. The woman had long, blond hair which ended at the back of her knees, and green eyes...she wore a cow girl costume which matched the town. When she saw him gasping at her, she gasped back.

"C-Captain!?"

_**End of Chapter Four**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Feastful Tale**_

A there was a table full of different foods, mashed potatoes, fried chicken, pizza... and only Re was eating... well... devouring... the food. The woman with the long blond hair was sitting in a chair at the table, watching him eat.

"Caption... what has happened to you? Your face is so think, I can see your cheek bones!"

Re stopped, touching his cheeks and feeling his bone.

"Huh... guess I didn't notice... there weren't any mirrors where I was..."

He glanced around, making sure no one was listening in.

"O.k... well, right after the squad I took out on recon was destroyed, I was captured and was sent to... some sort of factory. I managed to escape just yesterday... huh..."

He took a sip of milk, then continued.

"That was probably the fastest explanation of something that happened for weeks... anyway, what happened to the rest of the group. Did Zeon find you?"

The woman looked down as Re began to eat again.

"Well... yes..."

She closed her eyes, a hand on her right side. Re stopped, looking down at her side, then up at her.

"They... got you?"

She gave a small nod.

"One of the bullets from a Zaku grazed me, but... with the size of it, it almost killed me... the doctors here had to operate on me for 12 hours to save me."

Re sighed, gulping down a large amount of milk.

"I take it only you made it out without getting caught?"

The woman nodded again, her hands on her lap.

"Yes... the others were either captured... or were killed fighting against them."

Re's face twitched, looking down at the food... all of which the woman said she would pay.

"So... umm... you know, I never got the chance to ask your name..."

He rubbed the back of his head as he somewhat blushed. The woman gave it no mind.

"It's Lisa, sir. Lisa Lockfield."

_Lisa Lockfield... got to keep that name in mind._

"Alright, this might sound like a strange question, but have you seen a guy in a silver cloak with silver eyes, having mechanical arms, come through town?"

Re dipped some chips into some spinige dip and ate them. Lisa began to think to herself, crossing her legs, showing her boots.

"I.... don't think so, sir."

"Hmm..."

Re rolled up the pizza and quickly ate it in seconds.

"Hothothot!"

He drank the rest of his milk, wiping his mouth.

"Alright... do you know where I can get some knew clothes? I think the ones I'm in are a bit... out of date."

He opened his cloak a bit, showing Lisa the prisoner clothing he had on. She nodded as she began to think to herself.

"Well... I might be able to get you some... but all of this is really going to cost us some money..."

Re looked down at his food, taking another bite, all of it almost gone already.

"Sorry... I just hadn't had any real food for weeks."

He stood up after he had finished, some of the men at the other tables glancing over at him and at how much food he ate.

"Alright... could you... umm... lead me to the store? Or... something?"

Lisa gave a small giggle, taking his hand.

"Yeah, just follow me."

As she lead him up to the second floor of the Saloon, some of the men gave some hoots at him, saying "give it to her hard!" and "hope you're UP to it!" Re and Lisa both blushed as Re muttered under his breath.

"Just give those guys some Viagra and watch 'em grow..."

Lisa tried to hold back her laughter as she stopped outside a door.

"Well, here..."

Re peered inside and saw a roomful of clothes of all sorts. He raised an eyebrow, turning to Lisa.

"... And you have a room full of clothing becaaaaaause....?"

She gave a shrug, glancing in the room.

"It's not mine, it's the owner's. Pick out whatever you want. Besides, the owner's a pervert, so it would be good for me, too."

Re blinked, taking a second for that to process in his mind.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.... alright. I'll be out soon."

He entered the room and closed the door. He browsed through the clothes, groaning.

"Damn it... there are so many to choose from... why the Hell would a guy have this many!?"

Then he saw the clothing he wanted, although they were scattered in the room, he knew they were perfect. The first piece was a plain long sleeve black shirt with a dark red collar. Then he put on white shorts that had belt loops and a red line going around the waist. It had white pant sleeves which clipped on under the waist belt. The shoes were sneakers, the bottom of them white while the body was black. They had two dark red straps that went across the white tongue of them which replaced shoe lasses. He them put on gray gloves which went up to his forearms. On the wrist of the them was a metal bond, then an inch was the glove. The top of them were also metal.

He looked down at himself and his clothing, thinking hard.

_Hmmm... something is missing..._

He began to look around again, then saw something in an area of the room which had a sign above it, saying "Mis-made Clothing." Re tilted his head a bit with his arms crossed.

_Mis-made clothing? Surely they could have worded that better..._

"Hm?"

He saw a white cloak... well, half of one, without a hood. There were two stripes that went from one side of it, across the side of the shoulder, and to the front. The top was black while the bottom line was gray. He looked at it, and saw there was a button on the end of the collar. He began to think as he reached to the back of his shirt, feeling the other end of a button. He looked down and saw there was another button on the waist of his lower clothing, matching another button on the cloak.

".... A set?"

He pulled down the cloak and pushed his left arm through the sleeve and hooking the buttons on. It was a perfect fit on him. The buttons made the cloak stay snuggly on his body while the bottom flowed freely. He nodded as he looked at himself.

"... Cool."

He left the room and stepped into the hallway... and noticed that Lisa was gone. He glanced around, scowling, as he walk quietly down the hallway.

_Stay silent. Soldiers are there._

Re spun around, fists tight... and saw no one. He frowned... that voice... it wasn't like Gera's... it was much deeper... and sounded like the body it came from was MUCH larger...

He continued down the hallway and took a few silent steps down the stairs, peering at the now silent saloon.

"Sir, he's not here. I'm sure someone would have seen a person like that coming in here."

Re saw Lisa, talking to a group of Zeon soldiers holding machine guns. Each one kept on looking around while one spoke to Lisa.

"We have had a conformation of him walking in here from outside. The Mobile Suit he stole is even outside."

Re rubbed his eyes, quietly sighing. So much for them wanting to keep the theft silent from the public... Lisa put her hands on her hips.

"Maybe he went into another building? He could have parked it here-"

_It's not a car, Lisa..._

Re had to grin, though, trying to imagine Gundam Night as a car.

"-and went into another building. A lot of guys here would do that, if they were being hunted by Zeon."

She motioned to the guys at the tables, half of them nodding a little in agreement. The soldier scowled at her.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind us looking around inside this building, would you?"

Lisa crossed her arms, glaring up at the soldier.

"Please, we would have noticed a little boy walking in here wearing prisoner clothing."

"You might be hid-"

"Why would we hide him? The Zeon officers that are in charge here are very fair with us and treasts us with respect, why would we risk losing that JUST for one kid?"

Re sat on the stair, sighing quietly in releaf.

_You go, Cow Girl!_

The soldier scuffed, turning around.

"Men, we'll search this place last. WHEN we find him here... well... there will be an execution in the morning."

Then they left, leaving a deadly silence in the saloon. Re quietly came down the stairs, his face blank.

_I heard of Zeon soldiers sometimes being brutal... but nothing like this!_

He went over to Lisa and stood behind her, silent. She backed up into him, jumping a little until he put his hands on her shoulders, her back against his chest.

"Thank you, Lisa..."

She glanced back a few times, her cheeks red.

"Well... I.... you know..."

Something small hit Re on the side of his head, him catching it before it hit the ground. He looked at it, then gave a look, blushing a bit.

"Oi... I don't think I need this, guys..."

It was a medium condom in the palm of his hand, some of the guys now snickering.

"It's too small, anyway."

Then he tossed it back, some guys bursting out in laughter as Lisa turned beat red, going out the door. Re quickly followed, now starting to blush. He figured that staying on the guy's good sides would help keep him and Lisa safe. He saw Lisa gawking up at Night in awe. He walked up and stopped behind her.

"It's Gundam Night, a very stronger gundam."

Lisa gave a meep, turning around in a blurr of hair to look at him as he continued, strolling to her side.

"I decided on Night because he's all black and can match up with the night's sky. That, and his strongest attack can bright up even the darkest of nights."

Lisa tuned to him and Night, silent for a moment.

"... He?"

"Huh?"

Re turned to Lisa, who asked again.

"He? You make it sound like it's alive..."

He rubbed the back of his neck, thinking.

"Yeah... guess I do..."

He smiled, looking at at Night, which seemed like was glaring down upon them once again. Lisa gave a giggle, turning to Re and trying to fix his shirt, pushing it in his pants.

"Only you could make clothing like this look good, you know... even though it's kind of a mess..."

"I... uh..... ummmm...."

She gave a giggle, going over to Night.

"I think I'm going with you..."

"Eh?"

Re blinked a bit, looking at her. She turned to him with a smile on her face.

"I said that I think I'm going with you."

As if on que, the cockpit opened, the rush of air heard. She turned to Night, a smile still on her face.

"Seems like Night would like me to. Oh... and, Mr. Owner?"

Re turned around and saw an over weight man in his 50s, bald and with a cane, having a huge nose. He saw him taken back by something, turning around to Lisa... turning the brightest of reds as he saw. Lisa mooned the owner with her tongue sticking out.

"You ain't NEVER hittin' this!"

She pulled her skirt up and went over to Re, grabbing his hand and leading him to the cockpit. Then, with a giggle, said to him;

"But _you_ might..."

The cockpit door closed behind them, the men in the saloon cheering and clapping at Lisa's exit, and at what she said to Re...

_**End of Chapter Five**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Fight Out and the Stone Grave**_

Re sat down on the chair in the cockpit, placing his hands on the orbs on the arms of the chair. As soon as his skin touched them, the monitors and power came on inside. The eyes of Night flickered, then turned a bright deep red, standing up.

"Wow! I have never seen a cockpit this... _nice_ before!"

Re chuckled as he watched Lisa in front of him, inside the cockpit with him.

"Well, it IS a brand new gundam."

"Oh! What's this?"  
She bent down a little to the left of Re, turning a knob he hadn't seen before. As soon as she turned it, some music began to play, along with a small screen showing numbers from 85 to 120.

"Wow! It's a radio! Guess we can listen to music while we travel."

Re shrugged, turning the radio off, this wasn't the time for music.

"If we are in range of the radio towers, sure. But right now, we need to focus on getting out of here. Those soldiers will see Night at any second and get some Zakus here. I prefer to get out without any trouble..."

He glanced over to the left monitor, seeing some children playing inside a building.

_These people don't deserve to be dragged into war if they are living this peacefully..._

"So, where am I going to sit?"

"Huh?"

Re blinked, turning to Lisa, who had her hands on her hips, looking down at her.

"Ummm..."

He looked around... there was only one place to sit, and... well, it will be awkward for them. Lisa saw the look on his face, then gave a sigh.

"Just don't think you can get sneaky with me, mister."

Re gave a smile, looking up back at her.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, Cow Girl."

She raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?"

Re gave a blink.

"What's what supposed to mean?"

"That you wouldn't dream of it? You saying I'm ugly or something?"

"N-no!"

"Well, what was that supposed to mean?"

"I-uh-it's supposed to mean that I wouldn't think of trying to touch you in... places..."

"And WHY is that? You saying you wouldn't want to?"

"Wh-what I m-mean was that I wouldn't ever touch you.... and...."

There was a silence between them with Lisa looking down at him. Re gave a sigh and hung his head.

"I'll shut up, now."

Lisa started to giggle, sitting down in his lap. Re reached back and pulled the seat belt in front of Lisa. Before she could protest;

"Trust me, it can get pretty rough without it in here."

She didn't say anything, the seat belt pushing her back against his chest, both of them blushing. Lisa shifted a bit, her hands in her lap.

"Guess I shouldn't have wore a skirt today, huh?"

Re gave a small smile, not daring to say anything and was DESPERATELY trying to think of other things. After a few awkward moments, Lisa gave a look around.

"So... how do you pilot this? The controls are nothing that I have ever seen."

He began to think a bit.

"Well... it's kind of hard to explain... but, basically, it feels like that... Umm..."

He tried to find the right words.

"It feels like I BECOME Night... like my vision becomes his, when I move my arms, he moves his... just my body in here DOESN'T move."

After a minute...

"Huh?"

Re gave a chuckle, but that was the best way he could think of to put it.

"I know, strange. But it works well. I even beat one of those Big Zams that Zeon made!"

She turned to him with some shock on her face.

"Well... I know you could if you really had to, Captain."

She winked at him, then looked forward to the monitor.

"Alright, let's go already! I want to see some life! There's nothing but waste lands out here!"

Re smiled, then took in some air.

"Alright... here goes."

The wires in the orbs turned blue as he felt his eye lids get heavy. He quickly closed them, then reopened them in the eyes of Night.

_O.k, it looks like it becomes easier once you get used to it... thank God..._

"Captain? CAPTAIN!?"

He started, looking around. The voice sounded like it came from inside him. He looked down to his stomach, where the cockpit was, hearing Lisa panic in him.

_Ummm... o.k... how do I tell her that I'm alright without my voice echoing throughout the area?_

Suddenly it felt like he was dragged... well, more like _shrank_ down. The next thing he knew, he was looking inside the cockpit, seeing Lisa shake his body while his hands were locked onto the orbs. He looked like he was asleep and dreaming. He looked around... and saw that he was INSIDE the front monitor, only his upper body was showing!

"Whoa!"

Lisa nearly jumped out of her skin as she spun around. Her eyes were growing wider by the second.

"R-Re...? Is that...?"

Re gave a smile, crossing his arms.

"Don't you mean _Captain?_"

She touched the screen, gulping.

"Umm... wow.... ummm... so... you..."

Re shrugged, looking around.

"I guess if I need to look in the cockpit while piloting Night, this happens. Anyway, I need to move him out of town.... Ummm... I can hear you and everything, so if you need me, just... uhhh... call."

With that, Re felt himself expand, filling the shoes of Night again, their sight becoming one.

_Time to get out of here. I've only been here a few hours and I'm already sick of seeing no life for miles._

He walked forward, staying on the path. He kept an eye on the area, the radar showing him where every Zaku was. Each step he took sent up a small cloud of dust.

"So.... you... uhh... really join together, don't you?"

Something clicked in his stomach, more like in the cockpit, allowing him to talk only in it.

"Wow... umm... another new thing! And yeah, we do. That's a really good way to put it, Lisa. Oh, shit."

His voice flicked off so he could speak out of his gundam. There was a squad of Zaku IIs in front of him at the very edge of town, all pointing machine guns at him.

"Halt! Get out of the Suit now with your hands up! You have no where to run!"

Re scowled, taking a step back. He looked back, seeing the town.

_Damn, if I turn back, the town might be damaged..._

"Fine! Open fire, men!"

A large barrage of bullets were sent flying at him, bullets hitting him from head to toe. He put a hand up in instint to somewhat block his face. After a minute, the shots stopped. Night and Re looked down and saw that the bullets didn't even damage the cloak! He chuckled, pushing his arms out so the cloak was behind them, showing his body.

"My turn!"

He bent down some with his arms to his side, the saber shooting out of his right forearm. He quickly dashed forward, a blur as she slashed up, cutting the first of the five Zakus in half. He then kicked to his side, hitting the next Zaku in the cockpit area, caving it in, then spun around, cutting the chest and up off with the saber. He leaned to his left, dodging an axe from behind, then slashed off the upper body of the suit. The fourth charged him, making Re just shake his head. He raised his left hand and shot out five lasers, going through the Zaku's chest, making it fall to the ground. The last jumped at him with his thrusters. He caught the head of the Zaku with his hand, lifting it up. The Zaku struggled, shooting bullets at Night, which did nothing to the armor. Re glared down at the Zaku, staring it in its eye so the pilot could see Night's eyes glow a brighter red.

"If I'm correct, you were the leader of the group of soldiers that came in the saloon..."

Re let a few moments of silence go by, then gently set the Zaku on its feet, but didn't let go.

"Good bye."

He crushed the suit straight down, making it look like a thick pancake. Night stood up straight, then took a look around. He saw the three Doms from before, pointing rifles at him. Re was silent, thinking as three lock ons appeared, on the rifles instead of the Suits. He rose his hand and shot three lasers out, each one going through the rifles and blowing them up. Before the Domscould take out their melee weapons, Re's voice came out of Night.

"Just give up. I have no reason to fight you, and I prefer to leave this town before anyone is hurt from the fight."

Two of the Doms took out their laser sword, while the Dom in the middle didn't, just standing there. Exactly when the two other Doms were about to dash at him...

"Put your weapons away. We don't stand a chance against him, and we could damage the town."

The two Doms turned to the one in the middle, their eyes locked on him.

"But sir!"

"No buts!"

The Doms were silent for a few seconds, then the middle Dom continued.

"I was charged with protecting this town by any means. If the mean is to let a person... a gundam... go, then I will let him go. I won't risk anyone here getting injured."

"Sir!? He just killed-"

"Alright, how about this; anyone who attacks him will get demoted so badly that they will be stuck mopping floors in the galley for the rest of their careers!"

Re gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, that would suck..."

The two Doms turned to Re, who shrugged with Night.

"What? I'm just saying it would suck!"

The Doms turned to each other, thinking. Then they put their sabers away and backed up, giving Night room to exit. Re gave a sigh of relief, withdrawing the saber into his forearm as he took a few steps forward. As he passed the middle Dom;

"Thanks..."

He then dashed forward as fast as Night could go, leaving them all in dust. Re kept on going, trying to get as far away as he could from the town.

"Alright... you convinced me... you and Night really DO become one..."

Re started, nearly making Night tumble. He appeared in the screen again, seeing Lisa slightly roughed up. He began to blush suddenly, blinking. Lisa blinked back.

"... What is it...?"

Re scratched the back of his head, looking at the floor of the cockpit.

"Umm... fix your skirt..."

She turned beat red as she shifted and fixed it, eyeing him.  
"Perv..."

Re gave a chuckle, crossing his arms.

"Well, I TOLD you that it can get rough in here!"

She crossed her arms and looked away, beginning to pout. Re raised an eyebrow, then began to laugh.

"Awww, does the little cow girl need to fix her hair?"

Before she could say anything, Re turned to the sight of Night's, who continued to dash forward.

They travels for a few hours until the sun fell. By then they had reached a scattered forest with short grass from the animals eating on the plains. Night stopped and knelt down, opening the cockpit. Re stretched as he returned to his body,

"Wow... I guess my body gets stiff like this after a while... man, my legs hurt, too."

Lisa glanced back at him as Re started, forgetting that she was in his lap the whole time.

"And... what IS the reason of them hurting?"

"From not moving an inch since the fight."

Re was ready this time, looking in her eyes. She gave a slight nod, getting up as he took of the seat belt. She jumped out and landed on the grass. When Re stood on the edge of the cockpit, he saw her laying in the grass, smiling and sighing. He chuckled, remembering that he did the exact same thing when he got out. He jumped down and landed next to her, then sat down. He then noticed that there was a dirt trail in front of them, looking like it was rarely used. He shrugged as he looked up at the stars, shining brightly in the sky.

"Beautiful, aren't they...?"

Lisa gave a small nod as a gentle silence came between them. After a few minutes, Lisa asked a question which sent a jolt through his heart.

"Where's Richard?"

Re turned away with his eyes closed, his last words echoing in his head...

_"Listen, my student... don't ever change for the worse from this lose. In fact, grow stronger from it, and make sure this doesn't ever happen to another one of your friends ever again... can you make that promise for me, Re? As a last wish for a dead man?"_

Re stood back up and went across the dirt road and into a plain. Lisa sat up and began to watch him. He began to bring back the smoothest stones and neatly put them in a pile next to the road. When the pile was about half a foot tall, he took a string which came off of Night's cloak and tied two sticks together, making a makeshift cross with it. He pushed it in the back top end of the pile... he had just spend two full hours of looking for stones so he could make a grave...

Re took a few steps back in the road, staring down at the grave he made, standing still for a few minutes. He then gave a salute, his eyes fixed on it.

_... and make sure this doesn't ever happen to another one of your friends ever again..._

He began to shake slightly, remembering his face right before he was engulfed in the bright light.

_... can you make that promise for me, Re? As a last wish for a dead man?_

A tear rolled down his cheek, on the edge of breaking down, when he felt a hand on his left, turning to see Lisa beside him, weaving her fingers through his as she gave a salute with her left hand, a tear running down her own cheek, understanding. Re turned back to the grave, putting his arm down.

"We were.... the only survivors from that battle... the rest were killed by either the Zakus or by that Big Zam..."

_RIchard was probably... engulfed by Zam's main cannon..._

Lisa rested her head on the side of Re's arm, giving a heavy sigh.

"I was afraid of that... at least we made it, so that we can remember them, fighting for what they believed in..."

Re nodded, remembering every one from his squad... how they would all fight together, how they once got one of their suits to land on an enemy Zaku perfectly, and how they would all sit around one large fire with a giant pot twice the size of a man and eating the stew they all so loved...

"You know... I caught you a few times staring at me in camp before... you know, before the last battle..."

Re blushed a bit, but kept his gaze on the grave. Lisa leaned forward, then gave Re a kiss on his cheek.

"Keep this loyalty up for your friends and allies, and I might actually fall for you..."

Re turned beat red, but gave a smile.

"Might actually? You make it sound like it's impossible for another woman to like me."

Lisa blinked at him.

"That's not what I meant-"

"So you're saying I'm ugly?"

"No! I... ohhhh... you jerk."

She playfully punched his arm, going over to Night and wrapping herself in the cloak, snuggling up. Re chuckled, going over and doing the same thing close to her, feeling the cold night air blocked by the cloak.

"Good night, Lisa..."

"Night, Lovely Star."

Re gave a look.

"Damn it..."

Lisa gave a giggle, then tried to go to sleep. Re gave a chuckle and rolled over, quickly falling asleep...

Then a few hours later...

_"GET UP, NOW!"_

Re felt the end of a gun hitting the side of his head from behind. He opened his eyes half way, his right eye twitching.

"You GOT to be shitting me..."

_**End of Chapter Six...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Meeting Decided by Fate**_

"I SAID GET UP!"

Re gave a sigh, looking back enough to see the barrel of a rifle, pointed at his head. He gave a harsh glare toward it, then quickly grabbed the gun and pointed it up and pulled it in toward him. As the soldier lost his balance, Re grabbed the back of his knee and made him trip over his body. He quickly wrestled the gun out of the person's hands and pointed it at the ground, where the man was.

"One move and this guy's getting a bullet in his brain!"

There were four other men, one holding Lisa with a gag over her mouth and hands tied, all wearing the same uniform... they weren't Zeon soldiers, but...

"Wait... are you... Federation Soldiers?"

The clothing was a bit different then normal, but there was no mistaking it. Three of the soldiers pointed their rifles at Re, ready to fire if he gave any sign of pulling the trigger on his gun. At that moment, the eyes of Night bright up the night ground with a bright red, glaring down at them, non-moving. The soldiers wavered a bit, but turned back to Re as he spoke.

"If you are, then I am Re Hoshi, Captain of Squad 47A. We are the only two that made it out of battle. That is Lisa Lockfield, my... second in command."

His first second was Richard, but...

The soldiers turned to each other, trying to talk to each other with their eyes. Re sighed.

"Here, this will help, won't it?"

He then tossed the gun down and helped the person on the ground up. He seemed confused, but quickly picked the gun up and went over to the other men.

"There..."

There was a sudden shake in the ground, along with a deafening noise. Re quickly turned... and saw a white mobile suit. No... a white gundam. It had a large red shield with a small cross and a laser rifle. On it's back were two laser sabers... Re's eyes were wide, knowing exactly what it was.

"It's.... It's... Gundam!"

A boy's voice came from the suit toward the men.

"Is there a problem here?"

One of the men motioned to Re with his gun.

"He _claims_that he's a Federation soldier, Re Hoshi-"

"Re Hoshi? As in Love Star?"

Re hung his head toward Gundam, groaning.

"Damn it... why is everyone dissing my name...?"

The soldier gave a glance at Re.

"Yes, and it's been reported that Re Hoshi has been killed in action, along with the rest of his squad, from the attack from a Big Zam they had hidden there-"

"Which I destroyed..."

The man turned to Re, who crossed his arms at him in return.

"Listen, how would I know the name Re Hoshi if I wasn't him or if I didn't know him? And why would I be out here if I was a spy for Zeon or something? I would be in an area where they keep, oh, you know, SECRETS! What would I find here, the secret of the rocks!? The grass!?"

One of the other men leaned toward the man guy.

"He... kind of has a point. And if he was a spy, he would have chosen a better name then "Re Hoshi.""

Re's eye twitched, raising a fist, then hung his head again.

"Curse my parents for giving me such a... a..."

The men turned to Re.

"Gay?"

"Lame?"

"Lovey-dovey?"

"Cute?

Re turned to Gundam, looking at the laser rifle.

"You can shoot me with that gun any time now to relieve me of this toucher..."

The pilot in Gundam laughed a little as the cockpit opened up. Out stepped a boy of Re's age, wearing the same uniform as the other men.

"Let them go, will you? They aren't a threat to us."

The men looked at each other, then lowered their rifles. The fourth man let go of Lisa, who reach up and pulled the gag off with a gasp. She then stomped on the guy's foot, making him hop on a single foot.

"You bastard! Where did you learn how to handle women!?"

Re tried to hide a smile, scratching the side of his head. That's when he noticed the pilot of Gundam coming down, riding a retractable rope down to the ground. That's when it hit him.

_I don't know if I'm a higher rank then he is!!_

He didn't know if he should salute, or not to. This raised another question...

_Am I even still a Captain rank?_

The pilot stopped in front of him, then stuck out a hand.

"Hello, I'm Amuro Ray."

Re blinked, seeing that they were close to the same age. He slowly took his hand and shook it.

"I'm... Re Hoshi. Thank you for clearing this out for us. We had just escaped from a Zeon controlled town to the... East, I believe. And I... well... I just escaped from one of Zeon's prisons two days ago, including today."

It was hard for him to believe that it had only been two days since he escaped and had gotten Night. He started, suddenly.

"Oh! Umm... we might have a problem. You see, my Gundam, Gundam Night-"

He turned to Night, the eyes off now.

"-It was a secret project Zeon was working on, and... well..."

He gave a small grin.

"It allowed me to defeat that hidden Big Zam like it was nothing."

Amuro turned to Night, staring at it, then gave a nod to Re.

"It looks like it could..."

"And... ummm... the why you pilot it..."

Amuro turned back to Re with a confused look on his face.

"Well... let's say that, if every suit in Zeon is changed to the way Night is controlled, then we are done for. I really need to report this to someone that can tell the heads. They need to know... maybe we can even learn more about Night and give US the advantage..."

Re turned to Night, his eyes lingering on it before he turned back to Amuro.

"So, with that said, since you are here, then that means the famous White Base I heard so much about is near. I think it is best if I talk to the Commander of the White Base so he or she can report up higher."

Amuro gave a nod, turning to the other men.

"We are returning to the Base. We can gather supplies later. Re, I'll lead you to it. Does your su- gundam... have enough energy to move?"

It was clear to Re that Amuro wasn't used to calling another suit a gundam. Re shrugged.

"Don't know if it ever needs to be recharged... there's no indicator that shows the energy levels in him."

"Him?"

Re blinked at the confused Amuro, who was holding the rope, ready to go back up to his cockpit. Re gave a chuckle.

"I'll explain later."

He went over to Lisa as Amuro began to go up to Gundam.

"Listen, it will be best if you went with the other men. There's more room in their... umm..."

He turned to one of the men, waiting for an answer.

"We brought two jeeps."

Re gave a nod.

"Alright, you can ride in one of the jeeps they brought. And it's safer for you, anyway..."

Lisa gave a nod, not having much to say. Then she whispered;

"You might get demoted, you know... for having your squad killed..."

Re gave her a blank look.

"It... wasn't my fault. We were ordered to ambush that convoy, and they then ambushed us... anyway, if I am demoted, then it would be worth it. They NEED to know what Zeon can do now."

Lisa gave another nod, turning to the jeeps. Re watched her walk off and get in one.

_Her attitude... suddenly changed..._

He shook his head and quickly got to Night and to pilot it. Night stood up as soon as their sights became one. He walked over to Gundam, turning to him.

"So, which way is it? The Base has a jammer which is.. well... jamming my radar."

Gundam began to dash forward.

"Follow me!"

Re chuckled, forgetting that they were just suits, not really being able to point that easily. He dashed after him... then past him... he slowed down, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, I guess Night's thrusters are stronger then your's."

The Gundam's head turned to him and began to stare at him.

"W-what?"

"How... is your gundam scratching the back of its head?"

Re gave another chuckle, waving Night's hand.

"Remember when I said that if every suit in Zeon is changed to the way Night is controlled, then we are done for? Well, it lets you control it as if you ARE the gundam. Thus, you always have the advantage.

Gundam looked forward.

"That's... really strange...."

Re gave a laugh, crossing his arms.

"Tell me about it. I mean, all that's in here are two orbs on the arms of the chair!"

Amuro gave a smile in his cockpit as they dashed forward. Re turned to his right and saw the two jeeps, driving close to them. He zoomed in on the truck which had Lisa in it, who was riding in the back. He then zoomed on her face and saw her looking sad and deep in thought. This disturbed him a bit, not seeing that look before... his thoughts were quickly interrupted when Amuro stopped, Night stopping next to him.

"We're here."

Re turned and began to gawk in the cockpit, even thought he wa sstill controlling Night. The White Base was in front of them, hiding somewhat well in the trees. The hangers were open so the officers could get in and out of the base. Apparently, it was under some repair, and needed to get around. Re looked around and watched the people on the ground. He gave a small sigh.

"It's good to finally be in a fairly safe area again..."

"Hey, Amuro! What's that suit that's with ya?"

Amuro's Gundam and Night turned and saw the Guncannon walking toward them, holding a laser rifle, but one that wasn't like Gundam's.

"Oh, Kai. Yeah, sorry. I suppose I forgot to call in and tell them that we found some survivors from a squad. Squad..."

Re stepped out to show himself and the cloaked Night.

"I am Re Hoshi, Caption of Squad 47... before the recent attack. And you are Kai Shiden, pilot of the Guncannon, am I correct?"

Kai raised his eyebrows in his cockpit from Re being so formal, but then gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm him. You don't have to be so formal with the pilots, ya know. Speaking of which, what IS that you're piloting?"

Re turned to the hanger, staying quiet for a minute.

"If you don't mind, I would rather explain it all at once when I talk to the Commander of the White Base. Commander... Wight, right?"

Gundam began to walk toward the hanger, the people quickly clearing a path for the Mobile Suits.

"Commander Bright. He should be inside."

Re started to follow Amuro again, when...

"ZEON!!!"

Everyone quickly turned to their left, seeing a single Zaku II, crouching so he was mostly hidden in the trees. It had a rocket launcher, which was aimed for inside the White Base's hanger. It fired as soon as the pilot knew he was found...

Re jumped in front of the rocket, using his boosters to stay in the air, and pointed Night's right hand out, shooting five lasers through the rocket, blowing it up.

The Zeon pilot cursed in his cockpit, starting to get up when a laser beam went through the Zaku's cockpit, making it blow up. Re turned and saw Gundam's rifle's head slightly smoking, having just fired that shot.

Re lowered himself until Night's feet touched the ground.

"Good shot."

Gundam turned to Night, giving a slight nod.

"I could say the same for you."

Re gave a chuckle, turning around and starting to head into the hanger.

"We best hurry. I'll say we have about a day, max, before some more Zeon suits come... damn scouts..."

He then nearly tripped forward, his feet locked down on the floor of the hanger.

"Huh? What the..."

He looked down and saw clamps in Night's feet, starting to drag it forward.

_Guess I should get out now..._

He returned to his body, then gave a stretch.

"Man, I got to put something soft in this seat! It's killing my back and ass!"

He waited until Night was locked inside the hanger for the cockpit to open. He stepped out and looked around, seeing some people look up in awe to his gundam, while others were running over to check for damages. Then something struck him, something which he should have saw coming.

"Umm... could I have a ladder or something?"

After a ladder was brought to him so he could get down, and with a few snickers from some people which stopped as soon as Re gave them a harsh glare, he waited for Amuro to lock his Gundam in.

"So, where to?"

"It's this-"

He was interrupted by the engines of two jeeps driving in and parking close to the Mobile Suits. Lisa got out and stood next to Re, dusting off her skirt. Some of the men eyed her in her cow girl out fit, but again turned away once Re gave another harsh glare. Amuro thought for a moment.

"Umm, would she like to change out of that?"

"_Yes!"_

Re smiled a little from her.

"Go ahead and change then, Lisa. I'll wait here by Night until you come back."

He didn't need to tell her twice as she literally rushed Amuro out of the hanger, not wanting anymore men staring at her in that clothing. Re watched her out, then turned to Night, walking over to its left leg, staring up at it.

_You're... really a remarkable machine, Night..._

He placed his hand on Night's foot, remembering how he managed to steal it... he gave a smile.

_Heh, I bet when I tell this story to others, they wouldn't ever guess I STOLE it from Zeon. Huh... since it's Zeon, I wonder if they were going to paint you green eventually..._

He gave a laugh.

_Green does NOT match you..._

"That's some machine, being able to react that fast to a rocket."

Re turned around and saw a young woman about his age behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Frau, Frau Bow."

Re raised his eyebrows.

"Frau... Bow? Weren't you with Amuro when he escaped... Side 7, was it? If the stories I heard were correct..."

She gave a nod, walking over to him.

"Yeah... and, you're Re, right? Re Hoshi?"

He gave a nod back, standing next to her now.

"Yes..."

She began to giggle with a hand over her mouth.

"Kind of hard to forget that-"

Re gave a groan and hung his head.

"Enough with people dissing my name..."

Frau gave another giggle.

"It gets made frun of a lot, then?"

"Pretty much..."

She gave a smile at him, making Re blush a bit, as she looked up to Night.

"What type of suit is this?"

Re looked up with her, the eyes of Night looking like they were looking down at them.

"It's a gundam. When I first got it, and I will explain everything once I talk to the Commander, it didn't have a name. So, I decided to name it Gundam Night, because he can blend so well into the night, and light it up as bright as lightning with its strongest attack."

Frau turned to him, slightly confused.

"Strongest attack?"

Re gave a nod, finding himself smiling as he looked at Night.

"Yeah... it was strong enough to totally destroy a Big Zam, and light up the night sky, once again, like lightning. It's called Lightning Grasp."

"Huh-uh..."

Frau blinked, then gave a shiver.

"It... kind of looks like its staring at me..."

Re began to laugh a bit.

"Yeah, it looks like that sometimes... and I swear, it IS like he is alike..."

He looked down, smiling. Right before Frau could say it, he said;

"Yes, I know I said 'he'... for all I know about it, Night COULD be alive, or some variation of the sort..."

Frau was silent, as was Re for a few minutes.

"So, are you and Amuro dating?"

"HUH!?"

She turned to look at him, blushing. Re gave another chuckle.

"Apparently not. Well, just so you know, I could easily see you with him."

"Oh, no no no!"

She waved her hand a bit.

"We are more like brother and sister then... then a couple!"

"Ahh... you love him, but not IN love with him?"

Frau blinked a little, then smiled a little.

"Why... yes, that's a good way to put it..."

Re nodded, leaning his back against Night with his hands in his pockets in his pants.

"So, Gundam is here, The Guncannon is, too. Is the Guntank also here?"

She leaned against Night with him, her hands weaved into themselves in front of her.

"Yeah, but it's in the other side of the hanger right now. Hayato is in it, making sure that the damages from the last battle will be fixed in time for the next..."

She looked down at the ground, a hint of sorrow in her eyes.

"Hm? What's wrong, Frau? You seem suddenly... depressed."

She started, then gave a sigh.

"Well... yeah, sorry... its just that, each time I think of Amuro, and Kai, and Hayato, heading out to fight... I just worry if they will..."

"Hmmm...."

Re nodded, getting off of Night and walking a bit forward.

"Well, I HIGHLY doubt that anyone could shoot down those three that easily. I mean, rumors of Gundam and Amuro's skills as a pilot as reached all over the world! I even heard Zeon soldiers talking about "The White Devil", or something like that, in fear! But I think they will fear Night just as much, as soon as we really get a chance to show what we can do!"

He gave an arm pump to Night, then turned to Frau, who was smiling at him.

"Hmm... thanks, Re... you know, despite having those scary eyes, you are actually a kind person..."

Re gave a small start, remembering Richard.

_"Despite your attitude, you're a kind person, Re..."_

He turned away, looking at the floor.

"..... Thank you....."

Frou stood straight up.

"Did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head, putting his hands back in his pockets.

"No... it's just... the last person who said that to me... died from the Big Zam..."

He closed his eyes, the moment of him being engulfed in the light flashing before his eyes.

"He was my trainer in being a pilot, he taught me everything about a mobile suit, and was my second in command of my squad, since I easily surpassed him in controlling a suit..."

He gave a sigh.

"But, he died doing what he thought was right. I doubt he wanted to go out in any different way."

"Ahem?"

Re and Frou turned around, Lisa and Amura behind them. Lisa was now wearing the Federation suit, pink like Frou's, showing off her feminine body easily. Re began to blush a bit.

"Umm... hey..."

Lisa tapped her boot, glaring at him. Amuro just shrugged when Re turned to him with a confused look.

"Umm... what is it?"

"Oooooooh!"

She stormed over and grabbed Re's arm, pulling him behind her. She then turned her head to Amuro.

"Well? Where is the Commander!?"

"Errr, this way!"

Amuro quickly lead them down into a hallway, leaving Foru with a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. After a few turns and up an elevator, Amuro stopped in front of a door.

"Commander Bright is in here... I told him that you are here and that you have some secret information on Zeon. General Revil is also on a screen after I told him how important you made it sound."

Both Lisa and Re's mouth opened wide.

"G-General Revil!?"

Amuro gave a nod as he opened the door.

"Alright..."

He went in the door and into the room. Re turned to look at Lisa, and her in turn, then slowly followed Amuro...

_**End of Chapter Eight**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Before the Fateful Battle**_

Re looked around, seeing he was in the bridge of the White Base. Commander Bright was in the main chair in the middle of the room. In front of him was a screen, which was, as of this moment, off. Re took a deep breath, and went in front of the commander, Lisa staying to the side. After all, she didn't really know much of what happened after the last battle of Squad 47. He gave a salute to the commander, then stood straight.

"Sir."

Bright gave a nod toward him, looking serious.

"You may relax, Re..."

He quickly did, he HATED having to be so official. It made him feel like a machine. Bright crossed his legs as he slightly slouched in his chair, looking uncomfortable in it. Re tried to hide a smirk, this reminded him of the chair in Night, and the need to get a pillow or a cushin for it.

"Alright... Re, please, tell me your side of the fight. Where were you near the end?"

Re looked down at the ground for a moment, then up at him.

"..."

_*****Three Weeks Ago...*****_

"Alright, MOVE IT!"

Re was wearing leather black pants and a jacket without a shirt under it, showing his chest, not because he had muscle, but because there weren't enough shirts to go around from lack of supplies. He was on a small hill, looking down at his squad, who were scrambling to their mobile suits, GMs. He kept a strong glare on them, making sure they were getting ready.

"You! Get off your ass and get to your suit!"

A soldier quickly jumped to his feet, startled from Re's sudden voice.

"Y-yes sir!!!"

Re shook his head as he watched him rush to his Suit.

"Do I have to remind you AGAIN not to yell at them?"

He turned, giving a glare at the man who said that... Richard walked up from behind him, placing a hand on Re's shoulder. Somehow, Richard was the only person not phased by Re's glare.

"He was being lazy when we were given orders to get ready for battle. This is war, not a day care for slackers."

Richard gave a chuckle, patting Re's shoulder.

"There, there. I know you're nervous about this fight, about a Mobile Armor might being there, but they are what they are, rumors."

"I didn't say I was ner-"

"You didn't have to. I can read you like a book, Romance Star."

Re gave him another glare, shrugging off his hand and walking toward his squad.

"Stay in your Suits until given different orders! We leave as soon as they give us the order!"

He turned and saw a woman with long blond hair, going down to the back of her knees, rushing around to give supplies to some men. He watched her until she came up to him and handed him a water bottle.

"Here, Captain."

He slightly blush, then gave a nod.

"Thank you. Quickly go to your Suit, Battle will start soon, and I want you warmed up for it."

"Yes, sir!"

She rushed off, Re blushing scarlet now, a voice coming from behind him.

"What an ass, huh?"

"Yeah- wait!"

Richard burst out laughing as Re spun around to him.

"What are you doing staring at her ass!?"

"You were too, Re!"

"Th-that's not the point!"

Richard wiped his eye from a tear.

"Whew... you crack me up, Re... you act all tough and mean, but you're still a kid and a guy on the inside. A nice one at that."

He ruffled up Re's hair and walked away, heading toward his own Suit. Re gave him a look, trying to fix his hair back to normal.

_*******_

"Everything was normal before the battle?"

"Yes, sir."

Bright had a cup of coffee in his hand, drinking it. As it touched his lips, the White Base shook slightly, getting off the ground. Re parted his feet a little to keep his balance, looking around in the bridge. He saw that it was full of people in chairs, running the ship. Lisa was sitting on the ground, looking at Re, giving him a look.

"You two were looking at my ass?"

Re gave a cough, slightly blushing.

"N-now's hardly the time for that, isn't it Lisa?"

Bright hid a smirk, drinking his coffee which almost spilled onto him when the Base moved.

"Are you sure? You didn't see anyone sneaking around?"

Re raised an eyebrow at him, but kept polite. Surely, there must be a reason for him to keep questioning this issue.

"I did not see anyone, and I kept a look out through the area, as did Richard... he would have told me before the battle if he saw something strange, as we always did."

"Always did?"

Bright put the cup on the arm of his chair and weaved his fingers together.

"Yes... you see, Richard and I would tell each other if one of us saw something strange or unusual before a battle in case...."

He closed his eyes, remembering Richard's demise.

"... In case one of us died..."

Lisa gave a gentle look toward Re, knowing it hurt him to think about Richard. Commander Bright gave another nod and a sigh.

"Very well... you see, there were reports of a Zeon spy in the middle of Squad 47."

"Wh-what!?"

Bright blinked at the slight anger and shock in Re's voice from what he just told him.

"Hm? No one told you of it?"

Re shook his head, gulping.

"No sir! And I believe that information is wrong!"

Bright straightened, leaning forward in his chair.

"Oh? What makes you say that? Our intelligence told us it was someone with a higher rank in your squad, and that someone tipped of Zeon, thus the reason why Big Zam was there and why your squad was destroyed."

Re's eyes were wide, looking at the ground, hand shaking. Was it true? Was one of his own men responcable for all of the deaths of his friends.... of Richard?

"Umm... Commander Bright? May I... add something?"

All eyes, including Re's, were locked onto Lisa, who stood up. Bright narrowed his eyes.

"You may, Lisa Lockfield."

She gave a nod.

"Well... actually, before I got into my Mobile suit for the fight..."

_*******_

Lisa grabbed a water bottle and started to climb up into her cockpit when she saw something in the corner of her eye. She stopped and turned, seeing someone in some bushes. She blinked, drinking some of the water in her bottle. She thought for a minute, then jumped down to the ground, quietly going over to the bushes. She peeked in and saw what looked like a boy, but couldn't tell from the shadows. He wore black clothing and had his chest showing. A boy's voice quietly spoke, as if he was talking into something.

"Yes.... yes... they are getting ready now.... aye, they don't know. I blocked it, just to be sure that no one else would see it."

There was a moment of silence, the person on the other side talking to the boy.

"Yes sir. I'll sneak out when they aren't looking. Over and out. Excuse me? Oh... thank you, Captain Char! Over and out... again."

Lisa tried to peek in a bit more.... stepping on a twig. The boy spun around, holding a machine gun in his hands.

"Who's there!?!?"

Lisa started, running back to her suit. She quickly climbed into the cockpit and closed the door, panting. The monitors turned on, showing the boy peeking out of the woods, keeping his face hidden in the shadows.

After ten minutes, Re's voice came over the radios of all the GMs.

"Soldiers! Move out! We head due North, so follow me and Lutentaint Richard!"

_*******_

Eyes were split on Lisa and Re, a ill silence falling in the room. Commander Bright was silent for a minute, drinking his coffee until it was gone.

"You say it was a young boy, wearing all black with his chest showing that was talking to Char, the Red Comet?"

Lisa gave a nod, staring at Re, who's eyes were wide with horror and shock. Someone from his squad... betrayed them all? The very thought made him feel ill. Bright turned to Re, keeping still.

"Alright... continue with your end of the battle, Captain Re."

Re gulped, his throat a bit dry as he continued...

_*******_

Re's GM was hiding behind a building, three others behind him. He peeked over the courner and saw a Zaku I, holding a machine gun. Re's GM motioned to the other three to stay, then started to slowly sneak over to the Zaku, taking out the handle of his saber. As soon as he was close enough, he pressed the top of the saber against the back the Zaku, then turned it on. The saber went through the cockpit, then he turned it off, the Zaku staying standing up, but was off. Re turned to the other three and radioed them.

"Go and do the same, and keep quiet."

The GMs went off in a line, taking one at a time. Re nodded, and did the same...

In ten minutes, Re reached what looked like a giant truck, about the height of his GM with countless parts and supplies under a giant blanket.

"Damn... that's a huge truck..."

He pressed a intercom switch.

"Richard, I reached the target, readying to deploy the bombs onto it. What's your states?"

Richard's voice came up, speaking somewhat quietly.

"We are getting close to it. We have to take out the Zakus one by one from behind, so-"

"-So we don't get attacked from the enemy, which out numbers us 5 to 1?"

Richard was quiet, then gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, that. You did that saber trick I showed ya in training?"  
Re gave a grin, remembering.

"Oh, how the saber beam can be turned on in any position and works well to destroy Mobile Suits easily?"

"Yep! That's it!"

Richard gave a smile through the monitor.

"Glad you remember that, Re... now, get some bombs ready for those supplies while we get there, Captain!"

Re smirked, giving a nod and turning the monitor off. His GM reached back and took out some bombs, placing them on the massive truck, his squad mates doing the same... then...

The GM to his left had its head blown off, then its cockpit was shot through, the suit falling to the ground. Re bared his teeth, gripping the controls tightly.

"TAKE COVER! NOW!"

Him and the two left took over behind a building, shots fired at them and going in the building. Re scowled as he looked around, the other two firing back at what looked like nothing. Re turned to the two other GMs.

"Get down! They are hidden too well for us to fire back!"

The nearest soldier turned to him.

"How do we beat them if we don't fire back then!?"

Re looked around, then raised his rifle, giving one shot. Far off he had blown through a Zaku II's cockpit, making it explode in front of a ten story tall building. The wall came half down, making a hole large enough for Mobile Suits to enter.

"Through there! Dash there with your thrusters, ignore all enemies until we are in there!!!"

"YES SIR!"

The three of the then dashed to the hole as fast as their GMs would allow. Re grunted, seeing how old his GM was.

"Damn it... I hate having cheap ass suits..."

He made the GM jump into the hole, the other two barely making it, just dodging two rockets. Re turned his GM around and shot twice, both of them going through the cockpits of two Zaku IIs. Re panted a bit, looking around. All he saw was an empty room with one small boxed in area.

"Men! Take cover and fire back! I'll contact the rest of our squad for backup!"

"YES SIR!"

Re's GM went into the boxed in area and turned his radio on and called into it!

"Calling all squads! Calling all squads! This is Captian Re Hoshi! I am sending our exact location to all available units! Group together and make a back up! We will form as a distraction!"

There was a silence as white noise filled his cockpit. Re's eyes were wide, looking down and seeing a wire had been cut, preventing him from calling, but allowed him to receive.

"Damn it!"

He reached down and tore off the half of wire connected to the cockpit system, hooking the other end to it as Richard had tought him before.

"There, now-"

Richard's picture came up on his monitor, his face clearly showing him struggling.

"Re! It's an ambush!"

"W-what!?"

Richard moved his GM to the side, giving a shot to somewhere.

"It's an ambush, Re! They were waiting for us! They-"

He gave a grunt, being hit by an attack.

"GET OUT OF THERE, RICHARD!!!"

_*******_

"I think that's enough."

Re gave a jump, turning around. He saw none other then Admiral Revil on the screen. Re's eyes grew wide, quickly forming a salute.

"A-Admiral, sir!"

Revil was siting in a chair like Commander Bright's, but had cushions on his, drinking something from a mug. Re licked his lips, nervous for one of the very few times in his life.

"Captain Re of Squad 47. You say the wire was cut from your radio?"

Re gave a nod.

"Yes, sir!"

Revil leaned to his side, a hand on his chin as he began to think. Everyone waited until he spoke again.

"Reports have it where there was a boy, about your age, wearing the same clothing, being in the woods, talking to Char, the Red Comet. Then you say, just as you are about to call for reinforcements to the rest of yoru Squad, which could have saved you all, you saw the wire was cut."

Re gave a blink, not at all liking where this was going...

"Then our intelligence tells us that there is a spy from Zeon with a fairly high ranking in YOUR squad. Now, tell me, do you think the Captain rank is fairly high up?"

He gave a gulp, his throat dry. Surely, he wasn't thinking...

"It is, sir..."

Revil glared down at him, Re glaring back, daring him to say what he thought of this.

"Re Hoshi. It all adds up. YOU are the spy for Zeon!"

There were mutters all through out the room. Re began to shake a bit, shaking his head.

"N-no, sir! I'm not!"

Revil ignored him, continuing.

"You snuck into the woods when no one was looking and called for Char Azanble, letting him know of the attack on the supplies. Then when you saw Privite Lockfield, you tried to kill her, fearing she saw you."

Re shook his head, his arms at his side, his eyes wide. Him, trying to kill Lisa? The very thought made him feel ill...

"N-no..."

Revil flared his nostrils at him, going on.

"And when you saw her getting back into the cockpit and her not reporting to Richard, you figured you were still safe. So went with your plan. You SAY that you called Richard when you got there on your radio-"

Re started. He was right! He WAS able to call Richard... but... how? If the wire was cut, then he shouldn't have been...

"-So when he heard you were there, the other squad members took their time getting to it as you place bombs on the supplies, yet you never activated them! Even while you were a safe distance away, you didn't!"

"The Zeon soldiers were shooting at us! I'm sorry if blowing up the supplies wasn't the most important thing on my mind right then!"

Revil flared again, giving a glare.

"Clearly."

He then continued.

"So, while you were in the building, you PRETENDED that your radio was off so back up wouldn't come! This is how you are the only one that survived! Lisa was blown out of her cockpit by the Big Zam Model, which they have now updated thanks to your help. Now, with this, you knew Big Zam would be there! You knew it would be where Luteniant Richard was and let him die!"

"NO!"

Re swung his arm in anger, glaring up at Revil.

"I did not know anything!!! I am not the spy!!!"

"Thus, the rumors of you shooting down 12 enemy Mobile Suits without any ammo is a lie made from Zeon! Instead of fighting, you just joined right back in the Zeon forces until now, coming back in a so called "New Gundam" which you so happened to name "Night Gundam."

They were never working on such a project! If they were, we would have AT LEAST gotten some hints to it! So, I and lead to believe that all this "Night Gundam" is is a Zaku in a different suit of armor!"

"NOOOOO! I'm telling you-"

"ENOUGH, be silent-"

"No! YOU be silent you old fart!"

There was a moment of silence in the room as Re glared up at Revil in the monitor. The memories of his childhood flashing before his eyes... of bodies... blood... him being blinded... (the story of this will come another day, my readers. :) )

"Why the Hell would I join Zeon!? I have just as much reason to hate those bastards as anyone else here! They killed my family! Everyone I knew! Everyone I LOVED! And you expect me to just stand here and be insulted like this!? Being called a Zeon spy!?"

He sucked in and spat on the screen.

"Go f*** yourself!!! Go and take your medicine like a good old man and THINK STRAIGHT!!!"

Revil glared down at him, as Re glared back, his eyes blood shot, which just added to his red eyes.

"Commander Bright. Place ex-Captain Re Hoshi in the brig, place him under arrest for betrayal to the Earth Federation and for being a spy for Zeon."

After a moment, two soldiers grabbed Re's arms and hand cuffed him.

"What!? Get off of me! Let go, you fools!"

He struggled as he was being lead to the door. He looked up at Lisa, who was staring at him.

"Lisa! You honestly don't believe this, do you...?"

She turned away, silent.

"D-do you...?"

She closed her eyes, a hand over her heart. A jolt went through him as he looked down at the ground, stopping his struggling. As they dragged him down the hallway, a male soldier fixed his hand, his hair hidden up in it as he watched Re being dragged off, looking broken...

_**End of Chapter Eight**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**(Now, for the long awaited chapter!)**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Familiar Feeling**_

"GET IN THERE!"

Re was tossed into a cell, his hands hand cuffed behind his back. He hit the wall hard, sliding down till he was sitting. The guards closed the cell door, glaring at Re.

"Damn Zeon Spy..."

They walked off, leaving Re sitting there alone, broken and beaten... his life was over... his honor is gone... everything he knew would change forever... all because they thought he was a spy.

_Why... why do they think that...? I have every reason to hate Zeon... they killed my parents! They killed everyone I knew! They... they...!_

He bared his teeth, memories rushing to mind.

_They ruined my LIFE!_

_*****12 Years ago...*****_

"Re, hun! You forgot your lunch!"

Re was four years old, wearing a black suit uniform for school, holding a bag to his side. He had sea green eyes and blonde hair...

"Oh, thank you, Mommy!"

He was outside of a two story house, but ran back in to a hallway, his mother standing there with a MegaMan lunch box with the picture of Zero on it. (couldn't help myself.)

She looked like she was in her early 30's, with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair that went down to her back. She had on silk pajamas, wearing an apron over it so she could make Re breakfast and his lunch. She handed him his lunch box with a smile on her face.

"Now, get to school and show all those little ladies how lucky they are to have a boy with such beautiful eyes as you."

Re began to blush awkwardly, looking down to the ground.

"Aww, mom..."

There was a honk from outside, making Re's mother and him jump.

"Oh! That must be the bus! You go off and have fun, o.k?"

Re gave a side smile to her.

"O.k!"

He ran out of the house, then turned around and gave a high wave toward her.

"Bye, Mommy!"

She smiled back at him, waving as he watched rush off to the bus, quickly getting on it.

"C'mon, kid! We don't want to be late!"

The bus drive was in his 50s, already bald and his nose hair already growing out. Re held back his laughter.

"Yes, sir."

He walked to back to the bus, but quickly saw that it was too crowded. He sighed, turning around and quickly seeing that the front had a seat free. He plopped down and looked out the window into the sky. Another kid, about his age, sat down next to him. He had short hair and thick glasses.

"Staring up at the stars again, Re?"

He gave a nod, smiling as he looked at the stares, the view of which only being on a colony can give some one. Another kid, one who was thickly built with really tanned skin and black short hair leaned over the seat above them.

"You are always looking at the stars ever since you got here from Earth. You'll get used to being able to see them soon, I'll tell you that!"

Later in the day, Re was staring out of the window in the classroom, up at the stars as the teacher gave a speech about how math is important to a student who was sleeping. Re sighed quietly, twirling his pencil in his fingers. Soon, the student went back to his seat… when the sirens began to go off. Everyone in the class went dead silent for a minute as they heard it. The intercoms in the school then came on, the principle speaking.

"Everyone, please remain in an orderly fashion while. Evacuate to the nearest shelter immediately."

Every student jumped out of their seats and ran out of the classroom, except for Re, who's eyes were wide from shock. He quickly got up and was about to leave too when he heard chatter on the intercom. He turned to it. He had heard it before, and have even heard the teachers talking about it, that the intercoms sometimes picks up the signals from the GM's radios. He stayed and listened to it the best he could.

"… Attack… damage… Zeon….. Repeat…. Sector…. Yes…Sector 47.…. Heavy damage…. Point of entrance…. Sector 47.…"

Re blinked… Sector 47? His eyes quickly grew wide as it hit him.

"That's… that's where I live!"

He rushed out of the room and out of the building, running down the sidewalk and heading to his house. He stopped as three GMs flew past, holding his arms up as they blasted wind at him, nearly blasting him off of his feet. When the gust was gone, he looked up and watched them off… then heard a huge explosion. He quickly turned… and saw his school was in flames, huge parts of it flying into the air. Re's eyes grew wide as he saw it… all of his friends… his teachers… dead… and if he hadn't heard the intercom picking up the soldier's radio… he would be dead, too.

He turned away, rushing down the sidewalk again. About 30 minutes later, he reached his neigborhood… in flames. Many buildings where either crushed or on fire…or just plain gone. Re gulped, rushing past all of the horror before him to his house. He gasped as he saw a person there…

"D-daddy!"

His father turned to him, his eyes wide. He had on a business suit, which made it uncomfortable for him to turn quickly. He had sea green eyes and blonde hair, which is where Re got them from.

"R-Re! What are you doing here!"

"I… I came here to make sure Mommy's o.k…"

His father gaped a second, then smiled, bending down and hugging him.

"I would prefer you to be in a shelter, but… that's my boy, worrying for other people… I'm proud of you for that, son."

Re gave a slight blush, hugging back. His father stood back up, patting his head with a smile on his face.

"Now, stay here until I come back with Mommy, o.k?"

Re gave a nod, watching him rush into the house. In a window, he saw his mother and father hugging each other, relieved that they are both safe, and saw his father pointing at him, telling her that he was safe, too. Re waved to them, making his mother smile. In a minute, his parents rushed out of the front door, holding a bag filled with the most important paper work they needed, and Re's little sister, Remi… that was when they heard a loud whistling noise, getting louder. Both of his parents' eyes grew wider, running faster… to no avail. A bomb landed on their house, blowing it up. The blast reach to Re's parents and sister, getting them caught in it. Re's eyes grew wide as he cried out for them, a bright light blinding him, and a red liquid hitting his eyes and the blast burning his scalp… as he laid on the ground, darkness taking over him, a voice spoke in his head…

"_When trouble arises, a Hero is born. They appear from the ashes and strike down all evil in sight. They fight bravely, even if they know it's impossible. They risk everything to protect their friends and loved ones... But sometimes, the Darkness is too strong, and the Hero falls... from the corpse of the Hero, rises an unexpected ally. One who's destiny is unforeseen._

_This is your destiny, that much is sure. Will you fight and be a new Hero, or will you submit, and let all of the Heros who died today die in vain? Will you shoot out into the night sky and to the Stars, or will you chain yourself to the ground?_

_It's all up to you, Re Hoshi…"_

The next thing he knew, he was laying… somewhere… in a bed? He wasn't sure. He had bandages around his eyes and what felt like his head, feeling sheets over him. He moaned, turning his head as he felt something on his finger and on his arm… and IV? He heard high heels walk toward him, a woman's voice speaking to him.

"Don't worry, hun. You're in care now, on a Federation ship to Earth. You've been in a blast, but you've managed to escape from the worst of it. We'll be able to take off your bandages soon, too."

The woman then walked off, leaving Re there to slowly remember what happened. It slowly hit him as he remember… his family… his friends… are all dead. Everything he had, gone, just like that. In no less than an hour, his life was ruined. He slowly began to cry through his bandages, remembering his parents' faces right before they were caught in the blast.

"Hey there… don't cry…"

A man's voice spoke over him. He put a hand on Re's arm, hearing him sitting down in a chair."Who… are you…?"

The man gave a chuckle, patting his arm.

"Me? I found you out cold. I couldn't just leave you there, so I brought you so safety, right before another blast hit that area. What type of person would I be if I just left you there, kid?"

Re was silent, biting his tongue to prevent himself from crying.

"So, kid… what's your name?"

"I'm… I'm Re Hoshi…"

"Re Hoshi? Well, nice to meet you, Lovely Star!"

Re grunted, turning his head to the man, who gave a laugh.

"I think it's a good name for you, Re… a name means a lot, you know. Some cultures say that a bad name, like Hiccup, can prevent any trolls and such from coming near you. Others say that a strong name, like Verdure, will help grow him into a strong person. Your parents obviously wanted you to have a beautiful life in the stars, Re."

He paused for a moment, easily guessing what happened when he mentioned his parents to Re.

"I'm… sorry for your lose, Re… I really am. It's all from this stupid war, all because of Zeon wanting to-"

"Are… are you a soldier, sir?"

"Huh?"

The man was taken back by the question, but then chuckled.

"Yes, I am."

"Then… can you help me in getting into the Federation?"

"What?"

"I… I want to stop anything like this from happening again… I… I want to change things for the better… to stop this stupid war from hurting anyone else!"

"_So, you chose to be the Hero and rise to the stars. The deaths will not be in vain then, and you can do much to change the tide of events. Now, from now on, your destiny is a mystery to all. Good luck, Re Hoshi…"_

The man was silent for a moment, thinking.

"Yes I can, and I will be happy to take care of you when you're in it, in about five years or so. I doubt they will let a four year old in. And until then, since I was… a bit injured, and I have a few years off to help heal myself, I will be more then happy to train you during that time. We have five years, Lovely Star!"

Re groaned from that again, but then smiled.

"What is… your name?"

Just then, a nurse came in, smiling.

"Alright, time to take off the bandages!"

The man and the nurse helped Re sit up. The nurse then slowly unwrapped the bandages, letting his hair fall now, gasping from something. He quickly began to unwrap the bandages around his eyes.

"My name, kid? Well…"

Re slowly opened his eyes behind his now dark silver hair, looking up at the man with his blood red eyes.

"I'm Richard. Richard Army."

_*****Present*****_

Re leaned against the wall, looking down while sitting on the ground. Everything was gone once more, everything he knew was crushed before him… even Lisa believed that he had betrayed everyone.

_I… I didn't betray anyone! How could I! How could I betray the man who saved me! The one I trusted most!_

"Well, talk about de ja vu, huh, Re?"

Re slowly looked up, then gasped as he saw the person in front of him, who only smiled.

"See? I told you we would meet again."

"G-Gera!"

_**End of Chapter Nine…**_


End file.
